Yabai Kimochi
by Seiji-chan
Summary: Cuarto capitulo [Yo aun estoy pensando en ir a la cama contigo] Un rojizo rubor cubrió las mejillas de Naruto. Por dios ¿¡Por qué demonios tenia que ser siempre tan directo?. Basado en un manga del mismo nombre. [Sasunaru, Muy OOC. Kimi to boku.]
1. First Hint

**Yabai Kimochi**

**Genere:** Comedy y drama principalmente, o intento vano de ello.

**Warings:** **OOC?** (Horror!)

**Disclaimer: Naruto** ni ninguno de sus componentes me pertenece, y si, tampoco a ninguno de ustedes, demostrando así lo injusto que es Dios, **Amen.**

**Something else:**, Dedicado a –podría decirse- sensei –Quien por cierto ignora mi existencia mas que nunca, lo cual agradezco a pesar de ello puesto que nos odiamos a morir D:, nah, ando con ganas de fastidiar-. Justamente porque se que jamás de los jamases leerá tal aberración.

¡Sawamura power!

* * *

Capitulo 1: **First hint**

**I**

-Ne, Usuratonkachi.-Se hizo escuchar un llamado por parte de Sasuke, en un suave, indiferente timbre.

Se encontraban en el Ichiraku por petición de Naruto, quien prácticamente dedicaba toda su atención y devoción a devorar la comida, hasta que el llamado a su persona junto con el insultante sobrenombre al que estaba ya tan acostumbrado interrumpió su anhelado festín.

-¿Nande, Teme?- respondió entonces en distraída contestación, resolviendo por comer mientras escuchaba lo que el Uchiha tenia que decir. Mas sin duda el rubio prestaba mas atención al tazón humeante de delicioso –para Naruto- y repetitivo –para Sasuke- ramen que habían puesto en frente suyo, -hacia unos segundos- y que ahora empezaba a 'devorar'.

-Sabes. –comenzó su interlocutor utilizando un tono tan poco usual para Naruto, que a pesar de tener agudizados los oídos se decidió a no tomarlo mucho en cuenta.-No se porque pero cuando te veo…Me excito. –Hasta que se hubo completado la oración.

De inmediato, casi como un acto reflejo, los palillos que sus dedos sujetaban tan prestamente a la hora de aquel disfrute, se deslizaron cayendo del plato, salpicando de exquisito –para gusto suyo- la mesa. Pero aquello no importaba.

El que hubiese hecho un desastre como un si fuese un niño no importaba. El haber 'desperdiciado' aquellas gotas de deliciosa y exquisita sustancia no importaba en lo absoluto. Por ahora era lo de menos.

Lo más importante era… ¿Qué es lo que había dicho?

Es decir, no es que estuviese sordo o demasiado desatento como para no haber oído con claridad, es mas, lo había escuchado perfectamente, tan solo quedaba asimilar lo que no por culpa de su ensimismamiento.

¿Acaso había dicho lo que había escuchado?

_Sabes, no se porque pero…Cuando te veo…Me excito. _

Aquella frase se repitió dentro de su mente una y otra y otra, y otra vez. Interminablemente.

Repetidamente, se repitió –y que valga la redundancia en el repetido asunto.- de nuevo, siguiéndole otras miles de veces más, increíble para aquellos segundos, minino de tiempo que duraba su estupefacción.

Escuchando aquella reproducción imperecedera dentro de su cabeza haciendo eco, escuchando aquellas palabras dejando rimbombantes rastros en sus oídos, retumbantes. La oración se disgregaba pasando a ser tan solo el punto clave del por que de su reacción.

_Cuando te veo me **excito**._ Ato, fuerte y claro se hizo auscultar aquella palabra. Rebobinándose como si ocultase algún especie de mensaje subliminal, como en los comerciales de televisión.

Obviamente, debió de ser una broma, una muy extraña al criterio de Naruto, por cierto, definitivamente de las que no solía hacer Sasuke, mejor dicho de las que nunca había sólido hacer.

El solo hecho de imaginarse al Uchiha diciendo aquella frase era aterrador. Tan solo por el sólo y único hecho de que sencillamente no iba con el decir aquello, y mas aun, a su persona.

Es decir… **¡Era Sasuke-baka!**

Simplemente no.

Obviamente había de ser un estrago mental por parte de su desalineada y desenfocada cabeza. ¿Por qué?¿Razón?¿Qué diablos podía saber el?

Después de un poco común monologo cerebral, fue recobrando poco a poco, en cuestión de microsegundos, el sentido hacia la realidad, siendo ayudado por la repetición de una pequeña muestra del punto clave de aquellas palabras, dichas en rápido, veloz recordatorio.

-¿Qué dijiste?- soltó como respuesta ya tardándose, girando sus ojos como platos para verle, bastando tan solo que sus pensamientos formasen la frase "Me excito" en negrita, mayúscula y subrayado para que recobrase la razón del entorno.

Aquellos ojos lóbregos y fríos se alzaban con sutil franqueza y marcada apatía, la cual terminaba siendo el mas imponente de los entes que se mezclaban en su mirada, y sin duda la que mas fue percibida por la expectación del rubio. La cara del moreno seguía siendo la de siempre a pesar aquel 'algo' que había podido presenciar.

Al verle con aquella expresión tan…tan…inexpresiva (o mas bien, tan expresivamente enfocada en la bien fingida indiferencia y pasoteria) se dijo a si mismo que escuchar aquello debió haber sido producto de su imaginación, tal vez el efecto estrafalario de no haber ingerido su segunda comida del día.

-¿Qué no has escuchado? Dije que me excito cuando te veo. –alegó Sasuke con aburrimiento, siendo grande la sorpresa de Naruto al oír su rectificación, al ver aquellos labios que no se descolocaban al seguir hablando, como si fuese aquel un tema como el estado del clima –tan clásico para desviar puntos de conversación incómodos, como muestra de poca habilidad-originalidad y otros tantos-.

"_¿Entonces no es una broma?"_

-¿Qué?- fue lo único que pudo decir Naruto redondeando aun más los ojos en sorpresa.

-Si, es raro…-continua el vengador, que al parecer no parece prestar demasiada atención al desconcierto del rubio. - ¿Qué crees que sea?¿No crees que es raro?- cuestionó, acorralándole sin si quiera acercarse corporalmente, tan solo con sus inquietantes preguntas.

¿Desde cuando tenia ese efecto tan extraño en si mismo?

"_¿Raro dices?¡Por supuesto que si!"_ pensó Naruto exaltado mientras sentía como la sangre subía hasta sus mejillas, tornándose sonrosadas.

-¡¿P-p-por que diablos me preguntas eso, teme?!- chilló girando el rostro hacia otro lado, ya tardándose nuevamente. -¡¿De que vas?

-¿No es obvio, acaso?- Cuestionó aquel manteniendo el mismo tono calmado, sereno, demasiado para el rubio que le observaba mover sus labios como si nada extraño pasase, con incredulidad. –Te preguntó para saber que piensas al respecto.

Naruto seguía sin creer lo que oía, y más aun, seguía sin creer la tranquilidad alarmantemente sosegadora con la cual el Uchiha desplazaba las palabras por sus labios.

-¿UH?- fue lo único que se pudo proferir de la boca de su oyente, encontrándose el en blanco.

"_Esto…Esto podría ser una especie de …¿Acoso?"_ Aquella pregunta azotó en el recinto de sus pensamientos, tal cual rayo, disipándose rápidamente por un _"No ¡Baka, es Sasuke!"_

-¿No crees que es raro?¿Qué piensas que sea?- preguntó Uchiha, aun con aquella desesperante modulación templada en su voz que muy bien podía parecer a los ojos de los demás, seductora, claro, todos los demás menos Naruto.

Y ademas, esa pregunta _¿No crees que es raro, Naruto-kun?_

Estaba bien, bien…

Y es que tenia razón, era, en definitiva decisiva y categóricamente raro, es decir…_E-Era ¡Rarísimo, joder!_

-¡¿C-Como me preguntas tal cosa?!- vociferó sonrojándose mucho mas que antes mientras sus ojos se cerraban para evitar contacto visual, y así también, evitar el acrecentamiento de su nerviosismo que creciente se hacia. -¿Cómo puedo saberlo si no lo sabes tú?- gritó, alarmado, tratando de hacer que el, poco, pero a fin de cuentas, auto-control que siempre lo acompañaba, volviese.

Pero a pesar de sus gritos alarmados y su rostro abochornado, sus mejillas entintadas en dulce carmesí, Sasuke permanecía total y completamente tranquilo, demasiado para el gusto del Uzumaki.

-Tienes razón.- Susurró para luego soltar una risilla suave, que hizo a Naruto le bajase la sangre a los pies, literalmente. –¿Como puedes saberlo tu, si ni yo mismo lo se?- expuso ya, quietamente sin mostrar emoción alguna en sus palabras arrastradas mientras desviaba la mirada de el como si nada hubiese pasado, dentro de aquella especie de estupefacción.

_  
"Oh. Realmente no me esperaba esa reacción…"_ Se hizo escuchar flojito dentro de su problemática mente, abriendo paso a un nuevo monologo dentro de si, que sin muchos problemas Naruto interrumpió al ver, la sonrisa del vengador formarse en su pálido rostro.

-¿Ah?- _"¿Uh? Es…Esta sonriendo."_

Sasuke al oír eso, su sonrisa pareció agrandarse mucho mas, para dar paso a una muy elocuente risa para la ocasión. Otra cosa extraña mas para lista de cosa realmente extrañas inusuales en Sasuke.

Tan solo esa risilla fue la suficiente carga explosiva para que el detonante abriese paso.

Y mas aun, cuando la risilla insoportablemente encantadora del vengador se hizo mas que notoria…Fue cuando el enojo 'irracional' y tan común en el cuando en rivalizar ideas se trataba, se hizo instantáneo, exactamente como la sopa instantánea que compraba cada vez para su reserva, y que también, por cierto, había tomado tres minutos su preparación.

Tres minutos de odiosa preparación.

Esos tres minutos que el tanto odiaba.

-¡AGH, SASUKE!- exclamó frunciendo el ceño, a su característica manera mientras con su dedo revelador le señalaba. –¡Te estas riendo, joder!- Señaló formándose un mohín de disgusto total en sus plegados labios.

¿Qué demonios estaba pasando?¿De que diablos se reía?

De lo que sea que fuese, aun no lo había captado, y estaba seguro que no le seria gracioso.

-Baka. Deberías haber visto tu cara…-Pronunció bajo Sasuke sonriéndole burlonamente. –Estabas totalmente anonadado.

-¿Nani?- soltó Naruto más que disgustado pero sin entender aun el punto.

La sonrisa de Sasuke se curveo, irónica.

-Estaba bromeando, dobe.- Reveló como si aquello fuese obvio, manteniendo aquella mueca de superioridad sin limites en sus dientes, aclarándolo todo.

-¡Pues no ha sido gracioso!- le rugió el kitsune sin retenerse en demostrar su enojo, mostrándolo limpio y puro.

-Para mi si.- Aclaró el Uchiha sin quitar aquella expresión de su estoico talante. –Se ve que no tienes sentido del humor, usuratonkachi.- expresó paulatino.

-¡Pues para mi no, idiota!- bramó este a punto de soltar humo por las orejas, casi literalmente, por alguna detestable razón aquella impasibilidad a la cual estaba ya tan acostumbrado, aquella impavidez a la que comprendía pero que no aceptaba ante el asunto empezaba a tocarle de los nervios. – ¡Y para que lo sepas, el que no tiene sentido del humor eres tu!- agregó volteando el rostro hacia el otro lado, diciendo así que no diría ni una sola palabra mas, dando el asunto por terminado, sabiendo de por si que Sasuke no haría nada al respecto.

Sabiendo que seguiría riéndose internamente como ahora -a ciencia cierta, podía decir- seguía haciéndolo, como desde un principio.

La misma vocecilla que solía anidar dentro de si, rió también.

Y sus pensamientos rieron con ella, soltando carcajadas entre si, celebrando la gran 'hazaña' del vengador.

Burlándose de el.

De el, que no sabia que pensar. No sabía que pensar sobre si mismo. Sobre su propia reacción. Extraña y enteramente preocupante.

"_Entonces…si era una broma."_ Pensó al escuchar aquella explicación por parte del moreno, la escucho repetirse en sus sentidos, sin saber aun realmente que pensar o sentir.

Después de todo era una maldita broma.

Sin embargo tan solo cabía espacio para la vergüenza y el enojo que sentía por habérselo tomado tan enserio. Después de todo presintió desde un principio que aquello había sido producto de una estupida broma por parte del futuro desertor 1 siendo el la victima.

Es decir...¿Qué demonios esperaba?

¿Una declaración amorosa desesperada o algo por el estilo? O…¿Tal vez una invitación a lo prohibido?

Sintiéndose mas avergonzado por pensar eso que por haber caído en una burla con aquella facilidad, se decidió por no levantar mas la mirada, zanjándose por seguir comiendo e ignorar a la persona adyacente.

Tomo los palillos que había dejado desparramados y comenzó a ingerir los fideos lentamente.

Aun con la cabeza gacha y los ojos perdidos en su plato, sabia que Sasuke seguía allí, comienzo tranquilamente, tal vez con más gusto por la comida que si mismo. Sabiendo con convencimiento de que el no tendría aquellos pensamientos anormales, insólitos batiendo sus aterradoras alas de temibles verdades, sabiéndose internamente reveladas.

Sus pupilas giraron hasta el rabillo de sus ojos para observar calladamente al muchacho que aun permanecía a su lado. Efectivamente, aun comía, manteniendo la índole acostumbrada. No vio en el ganas de romper el silencio que se había formado entre si.

Después de todo, el bullicioso y animado quien interrumpía aquel silencio era siempre si mismo.

Siempre.

Quería gritarle, le sentía culpable de su enojo. De su confuso enfado.

-¡Ittaaii!- Tanta fue la rabia en aquel momento que terminó por morderse la lengua dando fin a su acto mecánico al ingerir.

Sasuke, inmediatamente después de haber soltado aquel quejido, se encontraba cerca suyo, supliendo la trocha mínima entre ambos.

-¿Qué ha pasado?- inquirió sin denotar preocupación, mientras una mano fina pero fuerte se posaba en la mejilla del rubio, quien por un instante olvido su disgusto, al sentir como al tacto de Sasuke una chipa de electricidad recorrió su cuerpo, desde la punta de su dedo sostenido hasta de los de los pies.

Tembló. Inexplicablemente, tembló. Sintiéndose nervioso, pero condenadamente bien.

Algo que no podía explicar. Ni siquiera a si mismo.

Se alejó de inmediato, a una distancia que le pareció prudente, lo suficientemente prudente para decir con lenguaje corporal "¡Aléjate!" con pelos y señas.

-¡N-nada!- tartamudeó Uzumaki, sin saber porque lo hacia. –Yo solo…solo…- Genial, no sabia que decir, si le decía el pensaría que era torpe, mas torpe de lo que aparentaba…Demasiado vergonzoso, hasta para Naruto lo era.

Sintió la mirada de Uchiha, el negro penetrante sobre si. El seductor negro brillante de sus pupilas sobre si, examinándolo como si fuese una pieza cara y valiosa de algún museo, o mas bien, como si fuese algún tipo de mutante en extinción.

Pero en vez de bajar la mirada, no pudo evitar clavarla en la del moreno, su instinto guerrero, su propensión a retar a quien se le atravesase no moría en el intento a pesar de su cortedad.

-Te mordiste la lengua ¿No?- inquirió el otro sin inmutarse ante el infantil 'desafío', suponiendo y un furioso sonrojo en las mejillas bronceadas fue su mas clara respuesta. –Que torpe eres, dobe.- En su boca de nuevo se dibujo aquella sonrisa guasona. –Venga, déjame ver tu lengua.- Pidió acercándose nuevamente. Y como siempre aquella petición sonó mas como una orden.

El rubio dio un bufido de exasperación ante la endiablada altanería. ¡Como lo odiaba! Y…¡Mas aun cuando se ponía de esa manera!

-¡No me pasa nada, estoy bie…Augh!- Iba a reclamar pero el pelinegro había aprovechado el que hablara para abrirle la boca, colocando sus manos estratégicamente en su mentón y nariz, respectivamente, y siendo para Naruto imposible el morderle.

Pero ganas no le faltaban.

–¡Dehjameg, badkag!- Trató de quejarse, soltando una total incoherencia, pataleando débilmente, pero fue indiscutiblemente ignorado.

-Si, al parecer no te has mordido muy fuerte.- Indicó con serenidad el Uchiha mientras cerraba la boca rápidamente, habiendo revisado la herida, cuidándose de hacer un mal movimiento y terminar con los dedos entre los afilados y deseosos –De propinarle una buena mordida, claro esta.- dientes zorrunos del rubio.

-¡Te dije que estaba bien!- En una actitud replicante, hizo una mueca de molestia, mirándole llanamente a los ojos.

Se hizo un momento de silencio, ambos compartieron esa mirada. Una nuevo sonrojo nació en el rostro ido del portador del kyuubi, y asi nació también su nerviosismo tan poco común.

-Etto...Sasuke...- Empezó, mas bien trató de empezar, mientras sus ojos bajaron, indicando que las manos del vengador aun seguía sobre si, específicamente descansando en sus mejillas.

Sasuke quito sus manos, sin prisa del rostro de Naruto, quien habría jurado haber sentido una leve caricia en aquel despejado suceso.

-Ten mas cuidado para la próxima vez, dobe. –Fue lo último que dijo el moreno antes levantarse del asiento.

-¿Ya te vas?- Preguntó el kitsune, dejando de lado su pena, recibiendo en contestación un leve asentimiento por parte del Uchiha, que salio del restaurante haciendo un aspaviento en forma de "Nos vemos luego."

Naruto no volteo a verle, ni le siguió con la mirada ni esperó a que el desapareciese para seguir sus pasos por la tierra que pisaba con los ojos, como normal e inconscientemente hacia desde siempre.

Tan solo mantuvo la cabeza gacha. Sin decir nada.

Miro el plato de Sasuke, estaba a medio terminar. Seguro que el caldo habría de estar ya tibio, como el suyo.

Se mordió los labios, suavemente. Tenían sabor a ramen. Aquel elemento que solía enloquecerle el paladar, de repente ya no lo hacia.

Tal vez porque ya estaba el caldo frío, tal vez la rabia que abundaba en la parte baja de su vientre. Por alguna razón aquel alimento de los dioses, como solía llamarle, no sabia igual, no como tal, no haciendo merito al nombre antepuesto.

Tan solo podía sentir aquel mariposeo en su estomago, aquel revoleteo que había sentido muchas veces, aquella tibieza incomoda que había decidido ignorar desde hacer mucho, tan solo por la única razón de no saber que era.

Fuese lo que fuese, no sabia igual. Preguntándose que podría ser aquello…

Se llevo los propios dedos a la boca, sintiendo la propia textura a través de los labios carnosos. Todavía sentía la benignidad, la calidez de Sasuke en ellos.

La calidez que nunca creyó que el vengador pudiese tener.

Todavía sentía los dedos de Sasuke tocando sus labios.

Un nuevo chispazo de 'electricidad' recorrió su cuerpo, haciéndole dar una sacudida.

¿Acaso aquella sensación de sutil gorgojeo volvía?

¿Aquella emoción de febril alegría revoloteando como traviesas mariposas en su estomago?

¿Aquella que creía haber olvidado?

¿Acaso aquello que creía haber enterrado en lo mas profundo del desentendimiento había vuelto a renacer y esta vez para quedarse?

Por alguna razón, al recordar como su corazón había palpitado al evocar aquellas palabras a su memoria, la frase insinuante dicha por sobreviviente del clan Uchiha, tan solo de recordar aquella extrañísima sensación que le había recorrido todo el cuerpo a su autónomo y libre albedrío, se le ponían los pelos de punta.

Todo porque no podía entender aquello.

Aquello que podía hacerle sentir felicidad y dolor, alegría y tristeza indescriptible con exactos términos, vez por su escaso vocabulario, o por lo que fuera que fuese.

Era todo un remolino de ideologías poco convencionales para si y movimientos corporales contradictoriamente desconocidos ante tales situaciones, era una hipocondría sentimental, insoportable.

Simple e inconcebiblemente insoportable.

Y a pesar de tener conciencia sobre ello, seguir preguntando el por que de aquello…Era tonto pensar siguiera en una resolución para algo que no tenia razón de ser.

¿Qué podría ser el resultado?¿Qué podría ser el equivalente a todo lo anterior? Y si había existido dentro de si alguna vez… ¿Por qué volvería?¿Tendría una razón acaso?

Dio un respigo leve, aquello era demasiado en que pensar.

Aun sintiendo aquello desde hace mucho, supo que debía callar todo aquello que no entendía, sintiendo temor de si mismo, de aquello que sentía y que no podía comprender en nada de su enfermiza e incomprendida, indócil, difícil totalidad.

Para antes de tratar de entender esa cosa que lo atormentaba, ya se había decido a olvidarla. A sepultarla en lo subrepticio de su alma, invitándola a ahogarse en su ya resuelto perecer.

Tan solo por no ser entendida.

"_Uno teme lo que no conoce."_ Había dicho con certeza 'aquello', aquello a lo que todavía no había podido nombrar, antes de aceptar su destino y ser condenada en lo frondoso del espeso olvido.

Aquel enunciado pareció calar dentro del el alma en donde estaba consignado a perder su humanidad, grabándose en las paredes suaves de la indecisión no percibida aun.

Y justo cuando pensaba que ya había perecido hace ya tiempo ¿Volvía y sin mas?

Como si fuese tan fácil, saliendo de su escondite después de tanto, como si se tratase de un juego, realmente como si nunca se hubiese ido.

Ahora estaba allí y todavía no se creía, no se sentía capaz de poder entenderle. Ni quería hacer aquel esfuerzo que pensó y seguía pensado en el como "sobrehumano".

Seguía sin comprender, sin asimilar aun sus propias reacciones y sus discordantes e incompatibles pensamientos. Seguía sin entender, y ahora, también como en el pasado, ya sin asimilarlo del todo, se había decido a ignorar.

Aun sin comprender que quería dentro de si.

Había perdido el apetito, y a pesar de hacerlo, los palillos seguían deslizándose al plato para enrollar los fideos y llevarlos hasta su boca, seca, hastiada del mismo sabor que gustaban sus papilas gustativas.

Como si de un autómata se tratase, seguía poniendo a su boca alimento, que masticaba progresivamente.

Seca de porqués, seca del in entendible entendimiento y hambrienta de dudas que no sabía que tenía. Dudas que no creía tener.

Pero aquel toque le había producido una calidez desconocida.

Dolorosamente deliciosa. Una dulce y aterradora calidez.

* * *

**N/A:** Trate de no hacerlo largo, porque en dosis doble aburro mas. Bien, bien, es mi primer fic de** Naruto** (una de mis series favoritas, que joder) me gustaría brincar de alegría y felicidad por haber publicado 'esto', tal es vez la razón de mi no tan regocijo es que no es mi pareja favorita, bueno, tal vez si lo sea (ejem), -conciencia: Solo que Sasuke le cae medianamente mal xD-. He de decir (jah, como si alguien le importase un reverendo pepinillo) que publico 'esto' en contra de mi voluntad, porque, bueno, a veces a mi voluntad se le da la gana de hacer lo que le place conmigo (Desvaríos y mas desvaríos, no hay mas) 

Pero pasando de lo irrelevante, la trama no es enteramente mía, puesto que saque la, digamos, inspiración al leer **"Yabai Kimochi" (de allí el titulo)** un manga de** Kazumi Maki** y** Honami Yukino,** así que esto vendría a ser una especie de**…_adaptación_** –muy mala dado mi insufrible talento- a esta serie, pero verán que al final no se parece mucho en nada. (Frase ultima indescifrable)

Entre otras cosas: Tendría aproximadamente unos cuatro capítulos, pero creo que solo publicare este como un one-shot :D aunque conociéndome no resistiré y lo publicare hasta el final -(Y aunque no llegue nada de las manos de nadie, ese nadie no se salvara de mi 'ira' (insértese risa macabra)-. Si llegan reviews, les hago saber que son bien recibidos (Y contestados).

**Seiji.**


	2. Maybe

**Yabai Kimochi**

**Genere:** Popurrí, tsk.

**Warings:** OOC? (Horror!)

**Disclaimer: Naruto** ni ninguno de sus componentes me pertenece, y si, tampoco a ninguno de ustedes, demostrando así lo injusto que es Dios, **Amen.**

**Something else:**, Dedicado a Malale, la única persona que me dejó un review en el anterior capitulo: un nuevo record : 3!

Siendo lo último que escribo en este país de…ejem, de Dios –por no decir otra cosa que me inculpe aun mas, cof, cof.-

¡Viva la peruanidad : D!

-…- Diálogos cutres.

**En negrita.** Algo medianamente relevante o simplemente para remarcar una palabra en especial.

"_Cursiva"_ los pensamientos, en general los de Naruto, pero si se 'especifica' –lo cual no recuerdo haber hecho- puede referirse a los pensamientos de los demás personajes, en fin, todo es un revoltijo.

* * *

Capitulo 2: **Maybe**

**II**

- ¡Yeaahhh!¡Misión cumplida, Dattebayo!- exclamó Naruto alzando las manos al cielo, convirtiéndolas en puños de victoria, felizmente mientras salía del edificio central de la ciudad junto con sus compañeros de equipo y su sensei, quien les cuidaba las espaldas por detrás.

Después de ver a la Godaime sonreír levemente por el buen trabajo hecho, ahora salían a libertad de la luz del soleado día hasta nuevo aviso, aviso que siempre Naruto esperaba siempre con insaciables ansias.

"_Hoy es un bonito dia."_ Pensó Naruto con una sonrisa nada discreta y natural, como el mismo.

-¡Hai!- secundó Sakura, quien venia detrás, sonriendo también. –Esta misión ha sido bastante divertida.- argumentó.

-Tsk, si siempre nos diesen misiones de ese rango seria un fiasco…-dijo Kakashi-sensei rompiendo su silencio pensando que prefería leer los tomos de Icha Icha Paradaise del uno a los posteriores que ir a estupidas misiones con los retoños de sus aprendices, aunque ahora ni tan 'retoños'.

- ¿¡¿Nani?!?- Se escandalizó Naruto volteando a ver a sus sensei con ojos indignados. -¿¡Cómo puedes decir eso, Kakashi-sensei¡Sabes cuanto tengo que esperar por este tipo de misiones!?¡Tan solo las dan de mes en mes!

-Venga, que ha estado demasiado fácil…-Bostezó con pereza el aludido mientras sacaba uno de los sacrosantos tomos para ponerse a leer y así, ignorar con mas facilidad olímpica a Naruto.

Había que reconocer que era entretenido sacar de quicio a Naruto. Una mueca divertida se dibujo por debajo de su mascara gris.

-¡¡Kakashi-sensei!!- Chilló Naruto al verse ignorado.  
_  
"Y vaya con que facilidad…" _Rió para sus adentros

-Vale, vale.- Acalló Sakura.- En realidad, hubiese estado fácil SI no te hubieses olvidado el mapa que nos dio Hokage-sama para facilitarnos el camino, Naruto.- Susurró afilando la mirada, como si quisiese hacer sentir de nuevo el enojo sentido en aquel recuerdo.

Una sonrisa boba se hizo en los labios nerviosos de Naruto.

-¡Ah, eso! Hehehe…- empezó a reír, nerviosamente. -¡Fue un accidente, lo juro!

Una ceja se arqueó, molesta en el rostro de Sakura, demostrando su alteración.

-¡Ah, claro!¡Y por culpa de ese accidente anduvimos un día entero para llegar a esa aldea, baka!- Repelió la pelirosa.

Naruto sólo bajo la mirada, apesadumbrado.

-Bueno, bueno, tampoco es de agarrarlas con el pobre chico, no siempre tiene la culpa de todo, Sakura…-Dijo Kakashi con tono compasivo hacia el portador del Bijou de las nueve colas, mirándoles por encima de su libro.

-Kakashi sensei…-Murmuró Naruto con los ojos brillosos de emoción al escuchar como su sensei le defendía del peligroso –para su integridad física- disgusto de Sakura.

Sakura le echó un vistazo a su maestro con una mirada inquisidoramente suspicaz, para luego pasarla hacia Naruto que la miraba también, con aquellos deslumbrantes pedacitos de cielo sumergidos en culpabilidad, y dejarla después en el suelo mientras suspiraba.

-Bueno, supongo que si…- Recapacitó ella, escondiendo una muequita sincera hacia el rubio que sonreía esperanzadamente ya al ver que ya, al parecer, Sakura daría su brazo a torcer y dejaría de torturarle con su dura mirada, como cada vez que recordaba algún hecho por el cual debió haberse jactado mas en su momento.

-¿Ves?- concordó el Hatake haciendo relucir su ojito feliz en la única parte descubierta de su cara. –Además, hay que ver lo descuidado que es el muchacho…-admitió negando con la cabeza, haciendo que la joven inmediatamente le secundara asintiendo con certeza de lo dicho por su sensei.

-¡Gah, Kakashi-sensei! –ladró Naruto de nuevo, encrespado por la afirmación, que con el dolor de corazón y especialmente, de su ego, en el fondo aceptó.

Hatake solo se remitió a seguir leyendo su libro, causando mas enojo en el rubio.

-¡¡KAKASHI-SENSEI!!-

-¡URUSAI, NARUTO!- Sakura volvía a enfurecerse.

-Demo, demo, Sakura-chan…- Y Naruto a parecer indefenso.

-Nada de peros, porque sabes que es cierto lo que ha dicho y ¿Encima quieres refutarle eso?-

-¿Nani?¡Pero si ya pedí disculpas! Que mala eres, Sakura-chan…- Chilló el kitsune haciendo un pucherito, que pareció enternecer el corazón de Sakura, quien se llevo las manos a ambas sienes, suspirando.

-Vale, vale, supongo que hay que considerar que fue gracias a Sasuke-kun y a ti que al final encontramos el camino…- Admitió tranquilamente.

"_Claro que casi fue todo el merito de Sasuke-kun",_ pensó mientras echaba una mirada melosa hacia atrás, dirigiéndola hacia el vengador que caminaba reservadamente lejos de todo el barullo

-¡Sakura-chan!- Exclamó Naruto mientras sus ojos se teñían de emoción ante el reconocimiento por parte de kunochi.

- ¡Pero… Si vuelves a hacer lo mismo te estampare mi puño en tu cara!- Advirtió con su habitual ferocidad mientras le mostraba uno de sus puños, endurecido, a Naruto, quien recordó con rapidez inmediata que aquellos puños pesaban como rocas y podían demostrar una fuerza monstruosa, y a su vez remembró el dolor acontecido por aquellos que se alzaban a centímetros de su cara.

-Hai, hai, Sakura-chan…-Trataba de apaciguar Naruto mientras una gotita de sudor surcaba su sien, quitando de en frente de su rostro los puños de la muchacha con delicadeza.

Sakura, satisfecha por el 'miedo' impuesto en el rubio, se consintió hacer una mueca de complacencia, señal de que 'lo dejaría pasar'.

La conversación entre ellos siguió de largo, entre gestos de irritación por parte de Sakura y zorrunos gestos por Naruto, y al final las voces tan diferentes de ambos terminaban estallando en risas suaves.

Sasuke quien se mantenía aun tras de ellos, distante y callado, como era lo usual, sonrió suavemente de forma imperceptible al oír las 'discuciones' entre los otros componentes del equipo.  
_  
"Típico."_

En los labios de Hatake nuevamente una gesto de agrado se bosquejo en sus labios, delineándose casi imperceptible debajo de misterioso antifaz.

"_Supongo que esa es su manera de aceptarse."_ Concluyó mentalmente.

**III**

Llegaron a un punto en donde el vengador, haciendo un leve aspaviento con la mano se despidió de todos para irse.

-Bueno, yo también tengo que irme.- Sakura sonrió al ver la figura esbelta de Sasuke apartarse del grupo, mientras un ligero sonrojo adornaba sus blanquecinas mejillas, color que parecía confundirse con el rosa de sus cabellos. -¡Matta ne!- Dijo ya partiendo tras el muchacho que sin muchas prisas se iba.

Kakashi asintió en silencio y Naruto le sonrió amablemente.

-¡Nos vemos, Sakura-chan!- Gritó Uzumaki al ver a su amiga alejarse también a pasos agigantados, corriendo tras el pelinegro para lograr alcanzarle.

Profesor y alumno se quedaron en silencio, contemplando desde su posición los cuerpos de ambos que se perdían entre las calles.

Sakura había logrado alcanzar al vengador, y le tomaba del brazo, acercándole más a ella. Mirándole con esos ojos verde esmeralda, llenos, repletos de infinita adoración.

Plagados de un 'amor' que no parecía tener límites.

Sasuke a pesar de no oponerse a la cercanía, se mantenía impasible, pero sin embargo, a pesar de su reacción tan predecible y tan apática, la pelirosa sonreía felizmente, como si el mundo y la felicidad estuviesen en la persona que tenia tomada a la fuerza de si.

Sin darse cuenta, o tal vez si, que la inmutabilidad en la cara de Sasuke no estaba tan solo pintada.

Tal vez, quizá aun sin caer en cuenta que el muchacho a quien tanto amaba no correspondía sus sentimientos, y nunca los correspondería.

Estaba claro, demasiado, y a pesar de que no estuviesen sus mentes conectadas, y a pesar de que Naruto estuviese mas que esperanzado por conseguir al menos un poquitito de su atención, y a pesar de saber que la ninja solo tenia ojos para Sasuke, su gran amor, y a pesar de saber que tan solo sus ojos estaban para el…Naruto lo sabia, estaba demasiado claro, incluso para el, que demostraba ser tan distraído y poco detallista.

Aquellos no podían ser más desiguales e incompatibles.

Aquella escena no podría ser más levemente triste.

Tristemente…Aquel cuadro no podía haber sido pintado de forma más perfectamente inhumana.

Aquellos colores utilizados en aquella imagen no podían ser más fríos, sombríos, mas carentes de armonía entre si.

Hermosa la efigie si, pero la crueldad plasmada seria inexorablemente imborrable.

Era ella una princesa desdichada sobre la alta y alejada torre de babel, encerrada y olvidada en el enrarecimiento de la habitación en donde hacia sido recluida, esperando algo, esperando por alguien, por alguien que viniese por ella, que viniese a sacarle de la tristeza y soledad, del vacío al que había sido condenada desde el principio hasta el final de sus días.

Esperando a alguien, alguien que le sacase y le mostrase lo maravilloso que había en el mundo exterior, el mundo que tanto a ella se le había negado a apreciar por sus ojos desprovistos de luz.

Esperando eternamente.

Esperando en la eternidad al príncipe que nunca vendría. El era el príncipe que no se dignaría a venir por ella.

El era príncipe que ignoraba la existencia del gran amor que existía en su corazón. El príncipe que a pesar de saber de ella, no vendría a su llamado.

Su desesperado llamado.

Ambos lo sabían, Sasuke era demasiado 'Uchiha' y Sakura era demasiado 'Haruno'. Ellos eran demasiado ellos mismos para sobrellevarse. Para siempre serian la pareja imposible.

**IV**

El sensei pudo notar la extraña mirada que Naruto le echó al Uchiha antes que se alejase demasiado como para perderle de vista. Y luego, percibió como sus ojos azules se inundaron de un sentimiento puro al ver a Sakura sonreír de aquella manera tan increíblemente hermosa.

Hermosa, si, bellísima era aquella cuando había felicidad en el fulgor de su sonrisa.

Cariño, si, ya no se sabía si era el amor, el que le profesaba desde pequeños, lo que había en su mirada. Tan solo se podía ver un cariño inmenso hacia a la muchacha de los cabellos rosas.

Pero no importando aquel cambio en su mirada, no evitó recordar aquel raro fulgor en sus ojos para con el vengador.

Recordó el extraño nerviosismo de Naruto mientras estaban en la misión, algo notable si, pero no con exageración, después de todo era bien sabido que el rubio podía aparentar demasiado bien, teniendo practica durante toda su vida, escondiendo la congoja que vivía dentro de si.

Sasuke también había estado algo especial. Le había sonreído más de dos veces al portador, y sin mostrar rastro de superioridad. Si, definitivamente habían estado extraños.

Estaba claro para el que ahí había pasado algo, y creyó saber lo que era.

Tenia ciertas dudas…Sintiendo que eran fuertes, como para tener que aclararlas. Y en el caso que no fuese así…

Lo averiguaría.

-Me pregunto si…- principió Kakashi atrayendo la atención de un distraído Naruto, quien aun seguía con los ojos fijos en el horizonte.

-¿Ha?- Girando sus ojos hacia su maestro quien había adquirido un perfil algo serio.

-Sasuke. Me pregunto si el te dijo que se excita o algo por el estilo.-

Naruto solo abrió los ojos, redondeándolos considerablemente, producto del pasmo, obviamente aquello le había tomado por sorpresa.

-¿N-na…?- Trato de concretar algo en las silabas habían salido de su garganta y que querían brotar de sus labios, pero no, nada salía.

Aquello fue suficiente para aclarar las dudas infundamentadas de Kakashi, que sonrío para sus adentros, como normalmente hacia, sin perder la seriedad en su rostro cubierto por la negrura de la tela de sus mascara.

La pequeña incertidumbre había quedado resuelta, el rostro de Naruto lo decia y sus labios temblorosos lo cantaban.

-¿Entonces lo hizo?- Cuestionó su sensei sin muchos recatos. –Es por eso que estas actuando todo nervioso ¿No es así?

**V**

Al escuchar aquellas preguntas no pudo impedir que la sangre subiese a su cabeza, coloreando de forma tierna sus mofletes marcados con aquellas características marcas.

Sudó frío, muy frío, mientras unas gotitas pequeñas de leve, levísimo sudor le marcaban la sien.

No, seguro que…

"_El acaso… ¿Sabe?"_

-¿Do-do-shitee?- Tartamudeó a duras penas el rubio tratando de controlar la vergüenza, el bochorno que se reflejaba en su voz.

Respiró fuertemente. No había nada de que avergonzarse, lo sabia. ¡Lo sabia!...Después de todo era una broma ¿Verdad? Así que no había nada de que avergonzarse.

Había sido tan solo una tonta broma.

Estaba seguro.

-¿El te ha dicho algo?- Preguntó Naruto mientras finalmente pareció recuperar el predominio de sus reacciones.

Oyó a Kakashi dar un suspiro cansino mientras se dejaba caer encima de un poste de luz.

"_Ese suspiro…"_ La mente del kistune pensó con rapidez, aquello podría ser _una posible señal de que tal vez…_

-Me lo dijo en la mañana, cuando ustedes estaban alistándose para volver a la aldea.- Declaró el sensei, dejando paso para la mudez.

_Y solo tal vez…_

-¿Qué…que piensas que este pensando?- preguntó Uzumaki rompiendo el silencio previsor que había dejado formase.

_En definitiva…_

-No lo se…bueno, tu has adquirido una cara bastante linda, - Expuso el profesor mientras observó a Naruto detenidamente, de pies a cabeza, como si no quisiese que se le escapase un solo y mínimo detalle en su poco recatado análisis, haciendo que nuevamente su alumno se sonrojase.

_Aquello no había sido…_

-Seh, una cara bastante linda.- Dijo finalmente mientras se ponía una mano al mentón, de forma pensativa. –Puede que así el quizás se excite todo al mirarte.

_Tan solo una broma._

"_Entonces…bah…¡Kyaaa!"_ Berreó una vocecilla en su mente, una vocecilla que jamás había escuchado, pero que sin duda había estado siempre allí.

"_Lo sabias… ¡Lo sabias!" _Y sin embargo… _"No le hiciste caso a tu maldita conciencia ¿Verdad?¡Cabeza de chorlito!"_

Naruto ya entonces se pudo dar la libertad de tomar el mismísimo color de un jitomate maduro, causando una involuntaria risita en el sensei.

-Pues… ¡Pues no creo que el debiese tener ese tipo de pensamiento!- Chilló ruborizándose mas _–Si es que era posible-_ como respuesta ante la risa de Kakashi.

-Tal vez. – Replicó Kakashi con serenidad intachable, sosegando sus futuros chillidos, aunque la palabra 'sosegar' no era precisamente lo que había puesto en práctica.

-¿Tal vez?- Cuestionó Naruto indignado ante su tranquilidad, y mas aun, tomando en cuenta sus palabras.

"_¿Tal vez?_

_¿Que diablos quería decir con 'Tal vez'?"_

¡Nada de "Tal vez"! El **no** debía de tener ese tipo de pensamientos.

"_Y si el, según tu, **no** debería tener ese tipo de pensamientos ¿Qué te hace pensar que tu** si** los puedes tener?" _Picó la misma vocecilla de antes, con rozagantes ganas de molestarle la existencia a su contenedor.

"_Pues… ¡Ah, ya cállate!"_

Naruto parpadeó dos veces. ¿Que había sido eso?¿Desde cuando sus pensamientos tenían subsistencia propia?

Ahora hasta su propia conciencia le contradecía. Que alentador, por Dios. Y… ¡Que ganas de joder!

-Pero bueno, supongo que no es nada serio. –Concluyó sin mucho esfuerzo el jounin. –Así que no te preocupes.- Declaró trayéndole devuelta a la realidad.

"_¡Pero lo hago!"_ Naruto le miro con furia contenida mientras el bochorno no se iba de sus mejillas. Aquello no sabia sido de mucha ayuda. Ejem, **corrección**: No había sido de ayuda en nada de nada.

-En el caso que suceda de nuevo…- Kakashi dijo haciendo un hincapié en la oración. –No te dejes llevar.

-¿Eh?- Naruto pestañeó, extrañado.

-Ya sabes, si tu le dejas hacer lo que quiera contigo –El tono de la voz de su profesor de volvió extrañamente previsora. -Sólo vas a sufrir.

Naruto miro a su profesor directamente a los ojos, eran algo parecidos a los de Sasuke, helados y oscuros, tan oscuros que podrían confundirse con la negrura de la noche.

La periferia de su profesor había cambiado en algo. Es como si intuyese lo que venia. Por alguna razón que no podía suponer, el también sintió lo mismo, incluso sin saber que se avecinaba.

-¿Qué quieres decir, Kakashi-sensei?- Cuestionó pausadamente.

Ambos volvieron a compartir una mirada profunda, que a pesar de carecer de sentido para Naruto, había algo en ella que si podía entender a la perfección.

De pronto, tan rápidamente como el rostro de su sensei cambio, su estado anterior volvió, libertino y despreocupado.

-¿Yo? No quiero decir nada. –Contestó con frescura. - Solo que, bueno, tu sabes como es el, lo conoces… ¿No?

Naruto sin saber con seguridad la respuesta de la interpelación, asintió.

-Bien, es probable que sea una broma, como es probable que no lo sea ¿Entiendes? –Cabeceó por parte del Rubio. –Así que ten cuidado ¿Vale?

Alzando los hombres, sin saber que responder, el muchacho de los cabellos dorados, sonrío.

Tuvo la sensación de haberse estado preocupando por nada y así lo quería hacer saber.

**VI**

Naruto, volviendo a su 'viveza' frecuente, sonrió zorrunamente.

-¡Baka-sensei¡Por supuesto que no le dejare hacerme nada!- Anunció mientras levantaba un puño, señal de que cumpliría la promesa no prometida en sus palabras.

-En fin…- Una pequeña sonrisa se hilvanó por debajo de la mascara del sensei, al menos había logrado que Naruto perdiese la concentración del complicado asunto para, aun, su inocente mentecilla, a comparación con la de Sasuke.

La tensión que había en sus advertencias, en sus palabras, en el acento serio de su voz, en el momento, en la cuestión, se había esfumado gracias a la actitud positiva de Uzumaki.

Prontamente, las mejillas de Naruto se encontraron a la merced de las manos de Kakashi.

-Nunca se sabe, puedes estar distraído.- Hablaba mientras jaloneaba juguetonamente los cachetes de Naruto, suaves al tacto. –Sufrirás si no eres cuidadoso¿Entiendes?

-¡Hai, Hai!¡Kakashi-sensei, basta!- Naruto trataba de pararle aunque sabia que, involuntariamente, reía.

Internamente, el mas joven agradeció a su sensei el no hacerle pensar mas en aquello que le hacia pensar por demás.

En medio de todo el barullo construido por ambos para desnivelar la rigidez, unos pasos que cautelosamente se acercaban a ellos, se hicieron escuchar débilmente.

-¿Qué hacen tonteando?. –La voz, dueña de las pisadas, se hizo presente, dejando de lado lo que estaban haciendo.

Delante de ellos, estaba Sasuke, escrutándoles con una flemática mirada, y como nunca, extraña, pero dentro de toda su entereza, suspicaz.

* * *

**N/A:** Narración desde la perpectiva de Kakashi y Naru-chan, en tercera persona -ho, mira que nadie se enterardo.- So...digamos que me estoy 'conteniendo' porque ¿7 paginas? Normalmente escribo un poco mas y claro, es mucho mas aburrido, pero, aunque escriba incluso una sola pagina seguiría siendo aburrido (porque, que joder, todo lo que hago es aburridísimo), pttssss…No se si me podré resistir XD. Y ahora owó, **da review**:

**Malale:** ¡Che, que bueno que te haya gustado! XD me emociono, que jorobar .w.U, seh, Naruto esta 'confundido' por asi decirlo, creo que al final no va entender ni lo que pasa. Tsk, en fin gracias por tu review -smile-.

Ah, esa sensación, tan olvidada ya, no creí que se sintiese tan bien revivirla…-risilla- en fin, dos capítulos mas y hasta la vista, Marco. Y llega algo de vuestras criticas manos, ya saben que estaré en agradecimiento.

**Seiji-kun.**


	3. Weird

**Yabai Kimochi **

**Genere:** Popurrí, tsk.

**Warings:** OOC? (pain scream) Y una ortografía del…bueh, con decir que hay que tenerme miedo es suficiente, ne?

**Disclaimer: Naruto** ni ninguno de sus componentes me pertenece, y si, tampoco a ninguno de ustedes, demostrando así lo injusto que es Dios, **Amen. **

**Something else:** Dedicado a esa gente que llego hasta la última página sin tener que leer entre líneas. Y Siendo lo segundo que escribo en este otro país de Dios (suavemente, por reemplazar cierta palabra), sentid mi ira D: ruge ferozmente

-…- Diálogos cutres.

**En negrita.** Algo medianamente relevante o simplemente para remarcar una palabra en especial.

"_Cursiva"_ los pensamientos, en general los de Naruto, pero si se 'especifica' –lo cual no recuerdo haber hecho- puede referirse a los pensamientos de los demás personajes, en fin, todo es un revoltijo.

* * *

**Capitulo 3: Weird**

**VII **

Delante de ellos, estaba Sasuke, escrutándoles con una flemática mirada, y como nunca, extraña, pero dentro de toda su entereza, suspicaz.

-Ah, teme. - Sonrió Naruto con normalidad, mas Sasuke quien conocía bien esa sonrisa, supo que no era de verdadera naturaleza. Sonrió para si con desdén, Naruto a veces eran tan malo para aparentar, especialmente delante suyo. -¿Qué haces aquí?- Cuestionó, entonces, con una expresión que era rara en si, demostrando en parte el nerviosismo que desesperadamente luchaba por ocultar.

-Pues, en realidad…-Trató de decir el moreno siendo cortado de la raíz por su sensei.

-Oh¿Y Sakura? Creí que estabas con ella.- Preguntó Kakashi aprovechando para devolverle el escrúpulo de sus ojos con disimulada picardía.

_"Ya tenia que meter la nariz en donde no lo llaman"_. Pensó con molestia Sasuke mirando con fijación a Kakashi.

Una fijación que a pesar de lo intensamente extenuante que resultaba, al hombre de los cabellos plateados pareció divertir.-Exacto, _estaba_ con ella.- Contestó con frialdad aparente, causando que debajo del gris oscuro, en algún lugarcillo recóndito del antifaz de su mentor, se esbozase una maliciosa sonrisa, que a pesar de ser desconocido lo que había debajo para todos aquellos quienes le conocían, el podía imaginársela sin mucho esfuerzo.

Demasiado visible para sus ojos.

Y al imaginársela en su mente, a la vista suya aquella sonrisa podía apreciarse en toda su tan demandada y anhelada desnudez. Al figurársela con una facilidad que asustaba a cualquiera, podía tan solo sin parpadear verla así de fresca, en toda su fascinante malevolencia, tan notoriamente como si realmente aquel pedazo de tela no se encontrase cubriéndole el rostro.

Pensó como seria mas de insoportable, de ser que estuviese a la vista de cualquiera aquella mueca que era de doble envés, desmaravilladoramente (1) grotesca y envidiablemente provista de finura, todo aquello a misma e inexplicable vez.

Entonces la odió. Odió aquella sonrisa, odio aquel remedo de expresión escondida que, a su parecer, era la cobardía misma.

Odió aquellos labios plegados en una sensual y grato gesto. Tan solo por ser tan mortal para sus nervios, y sobre todo, por ser total y armónicamente intencional en cuanto a querer 'inconcientemente' sacarle de sus casillas.

-Oh, eso lo puedo ver.- Objetó, con singular simpatía el maestro mostrándole su ojito feliz mientras miraba graciosamente detrás del peligro, buscando la obvia inexistencia actual de la ojiverde, tan solo con el único propósito que fastidiar, propósito que percibió con razón el Uchiha.

"_Oh, si, muy gracioso…Tsk, estupido maestro."_

Sasuke se limitó a observarle con total inexpresividad, al contrario de Naruto, que al no entender el chiste, miraba la acción con, a su incuestionable parecer, encantadores ojos de curiosidad.

-¿Qué buscas, Kakashi-sensei?- Preguntaba Uzumaki repetidamente, ingenua y…¿Por que no decirlo? Ya que estaba en el labor de describirle con mínimo e imparcial detalle, estupidamente en un intento de no entender aun "la broma".

_"Ah…Dobe, dobe…"_

Un suspirillo se hizo oír mentalmente entre los pensamientos frustrados de Sasuke.

**Corrección:** Ambos, maestro y alumno, era unos totales y reverendos estupidos.

-Como decía…-Intentó nuevamente continuar con su anterior y cortada explicación, siendo de nuevo interrumpido por su ya, bastante –a su genuino e indisputable parecer- odioso sensei.  
_  
"Que irritante eres, tío." _Esta vez, ese pensamiento se produjo con verdadera molestia.

-¿Y por que ella ya no esta contigo?- Fue esa la fastidiosa pregunta de esta vez. –Seguramente te invitó de nuevo a cenar en su casa o algo por el estilo, que dulce de su parte¿Ne? -Que luego fue seguida de un irritante comentario disfrazado con su 'usualmente inusual' -_Y ya bastante usada para este día_-, simpatía.

-Ciertamente adorable- Medió el muchacho de cabellos azabache sin mas, y en su voz el suave pero notable sarcasmo se hizo notar sin dejar de lado la galanura que siempre parecía ir a la par con el. –Pero el que ella este o no este aquí conmigo no es de tu incumbencia ni de la mía. –Escindió con afilada displicencia.

Esa, seguro, tenia que ser la frase mas larga, verdaderamente larga en toda su longitud, que había dicho en todo el bendito día.

-Venga, venga, no te sulfures, Sasuke-kun.- Terció utilizando odiosamente aquel denominador tan utilizado por la aludida de los cabellos rosas. -Si te enojas Naru-chan se va a poner triste ¿Verdad, Naru-chan?.- Kakashi quien aun mantenía ambas manos sobre las mejillas de rubio y no se había alejado de este, no, al menos, no a la suficiente distancia que deseaba el moreno.

"_Sa…-Sasuke-kun?"_ No. Mas bien era…_"¿Naru-chan?" _En verdad, esto estaba yendo demasiado lejos…

-¿Eh?- Profirió Naruto, que a leguas se notaba que estaba mas que confundido tanto por la situación como por los extraños comentarios fuera de lugar.

Comentarios que comenzaban a irse lejos del alcance de su no infinita paciencia.

No, en realidad no, todavía falta un poco para empezar sacarle de sus casillas.

O al menos eso pensaba cuando vio como ante sus ojos como de nuevo los dedos de Kakashi se abalanzaban sobre los tostados pómulos, ajándolos juguetonamente, mientras Uzumaki trataba de articular palabra, afectadamente pidiéndole que parase, con una gota, una GRAN gota resbalándole por la nuca.

Kakashi no era especialmente simpático ni cariñoso con Sakura, menos con Naruto y que decir sobre el afecto que no demostraba hacia si, es mas, el **no** **era** simpático y **mucho** **menos** cariñoso con absolutamente nadie, por aquella razón, era demasiado extraño que se comportase de aquella manera tan melosa con su -ya bastante aturdido- compañero de equipo.

Algo había pasado allí, si, era obvio a la vista de cualquiera. Actuando tan meloso y desquiciante delante suyo, haciendo como si el no estuviese observándoles, como si el estuviese pintado.

Como si fuese alguien totalmente pasable.

Aquello era sencillamente una provocación que no podía ser pasada por alto.

Pero no, no podía perder el control por algo así. Definitivamente. O al menos de eso estaba seguro hasta que, claro, al entrometido de Kakashi se le ocurrió decir algo más.

-Ne, Naru-chan ¿Alguna vez te han dicho que tu piel es suave?- Escuchó decir a Kakashi, sus manos de repente habían dejado de lado el jalarle los mofletes para aplicar con sus dedos una suave caricia.

-¿E-Eh?- Esta vez Naruto estaba mas que confundido.

Bien, aquello no era solo una provocación, ya había dejado de serlo.

¡Era un grito de guerra!

**VIII **

De acuerdo. De acuerdo…Aquella situación no era para nada extraña… ¡Para nada que si¿De acuerdo?

"_Aja, y tu eres el premio nobel"_ Aquella voz que siempre impertinente que escuchaba en los momentos menos propicios, se hizo oír, mordaz.

"_Callate ya, Maldición."_ Calumnió en su cabeza mientras seguía siendo alado por enrojecidos mofletes.

Pero es que aquella vocecilla tenia razones muy validas para burlarse de su ya bastante avergonzada persona, y es que…

¿Por qué diablos tenia que seguir negándose lo obvio? Y una pregunta aun mas molesta que la anterior ¿Por qué diablos no podía su cuerpo negarse a tal denigrante acción?

Y es que aquello estaba pasando de ser raramente desconcertante a desconcertantemente raro.

Aquel brillo ocular que jamás había visto en el vengador era raro. Y ese comportamiento tan poco habitual e inusual por parte de su poco serio sensei era raro también.

Y más que nada esa mirada que le era fijamente echada, y más aun de la que era presa el Hatake, era, para variar, raro.

Una fuerte, furiosa, furibunda mirada…

Brillando con un poderoso fulgor, mirando a aquel que se había acercado a si tan precipitadamente, invadiendo toda barrera auto impuesta de su espacio personal.

Y, si, mirándole a el también, aun, todavía con aquel incandescente resplandor en la negrura azabache de sus afiladas orbes.

"_Que mirada mas deslumbrante…" _Pensó sin pensarlo, dejándose caer por un momento en el delicioso embelesamiento del que se sentía bien ser victima, sin saberlo.

Tal profundidad que embriagaba con tan solo un vistazo…Debía de ser pecado.

Unos ojos tan insondables, tan solo iluminados por un ligero destello de una ira de la cual desconocía razón pero que podía reconocer en su indescifrable expresión visual.

Y es que el embriagase de tal manera con tan solo vistazo era raro. Terriblemente raro, estupidamente raro. Endemoniadamente raro.

Y a pesar de todo los adjetivos raros y poco afables que pusiese para condimentar sus acotaciones mentales, y a pesar de jugase con aquellos calificativos redundantemente, se sentía, ya no podía negarlo, rarísimamente bien.

Se sentía rarísimamente bien el tan solo imaginar ser el objeto de aquellos ojos, no importando el sentimiento que en ellos hubiese cargado. Se sentía extrañamente bien.

Y el pensar de aquella forma, y el sentirse de aquella manera, era raro. No, que raro ¡Era rarismo, que joder!

"_Baka ¿En que demonios estas pensando?"_ Se recriminó dándose una sacudida mental al solo imaginar escucharse decir eso.

Y que valga la plétora de todo el asunto…Sin embargo, eso era lo que le había parecido en esos instantes, y aquello ya hecho no podía deshacerse.

Pero, volviendo a la extraña realidad…Podía haber apostado todo el ahorro de sus cortos 15 años a que si las miradas matasen, Kakashi hubiera caído fulminado por la dureza de la de Sasuke.

-Ne, Naru-chan ¿Alguna vez te han dicho que tu piel es suave?- Escuchó decir a Kakashi-sensei, sus manos que habían estado jaloneando sus ya rojas mejillas, de repente ya habían cesado esa molestosa acción.

Aun hallándose inmiscuido dentro de su desconcierto ante la confusa escena, oyó la pregunta con indeseada claridad y sintió como una especie de caricia le era aplicada en aquella parte de su rostro, ya para ese día, tan manoseada.

Un toque que, a pesar de verse calida, no tenía nada auténtico de aquella cualidad.

Se había sentido más bien igual al fresco tacto del cual se daba aires la brisa primaveral.

Fresca si, llena de un algo que no podía asemejar con alguna otra sensación antes sentida, mas no obstante sabiendo que era carente de aquello que no había terminado de asimilar.

Dándole una vana sensación de vacía calidez. Una falsa tibieza. Totalmente ausente a la conexión que debía haberse hecho al momento del contacto.

Ausente, ausente del sentimiento que debía de llevar al darse el roce.

Pero más que la apariencia que daba a aparentar… ¿Qué tipo de pregunta era aquella?

¿Acaso lo estaba haciendo a propósito¡Y mira que ponerle en una situación tan embarazosa¡Y delante de ese idiota de Sasuke!

Sintió entonces aquella mirada azabache más fuerte que nunca posicionarse sobre su acosada figura.

"_Oh, maldita sea…" _Maldijo mentalmente mientras le dirigía a su sensei una mirada de reproche que fue ignorada olímpicamente._ "Ese tipo de pregunta tan… ¡Tan extraña¡Y delante suyo!"_ Pensó ruborizándose levemente, al menos eso creyendo de si, al tratar de no perder la diminuta compostura que ya ni le quedaba. Seguramente estaría riéndose por dentro de toda aquella parodia de la que era el definitivo protagonista.

-¿E-Eh?- Fue lo único que pudo oír de si mismo, quien aun se hallaba ensimismado, y sintiéndose presa de una gélida fijación, debía de actuar con rapidez y disimular su vergüenza y su falta de asimilación. –P-pues...Y-yo.- Tartamudeó mientras un creciente sonrojo parecía no querer ceder ante sus pensamientos alarmistas.

Trató de hablar claramente más lo único que hacían los labios era moverse tratando de gesticular las palabras que debería de decir.

Lo único que salía de su boca eran suaves, silenciosos e indescifrables balbuceos.

Tragó duro. No podía hablar.

"_¿Por qué demonios no puedo hablar_?" Se pregunto en un susurro mirado a Hatake-sensei y a Sasuke algo apenado.

Sintió su propia saliva, caliente y resbaladiza, bajar por su traquea, en un mal intento de tranquilizarse, consiguiendo todo lo contrario: Aumentar aquella desesperante sensación de asfixia que parecía venir desde el centro de su estomago y subir, imparable, hasta su cuello, transformándose en inquietos dedos que intentaban ahorcar sus ganas de serenidad aforrándose con uñas de consternación a las paredes de su garganta, impidiendo el libre pase de la defensa en expresión oral, incrementando el indeseable sofoco.

"_¡Agh¿Por qué diablos me siento tan nervioso?...Es decir…es decir es solo Sasuke!"_

Y justamente cuando se daba una oportunidad de disimular y no embarrarla mas, metía todo el pie.

_"¡Maldita sea!"_

Miró a Sasuke a los ojos, a esos que seguían mirándole directamente sin si quiera parpadear, sin dejar una huella si quiera de lo que invadía en su cabeza. Sintiendo esas sibilinas ganas de desfallecer, allí, ahora mismo.

¿Por qué¿Por qué diablos se sentía tan avergonzado de estar en aquella situación¿Por qué estaba tan asustado de lo que Sasuke fuese a interpretar al verles en ridícula situación¿Por qué sus ojos parecían ahora tan escrutadores?

Era lo único que podía preguntarse.

¿Por qué?

Y más inexplicablemente inexplicable. ¿Por qué a el?

"_Gah ¡Maldita, maldita sea, baka sensei!" _Exclamaba de nuevo como única forma de despejarse.

"_Tsk, koso, lo unico que sabes hacer es preguntar y maldecir."_ Aquella vocecilla, latosa e provocativa como ella sola, habló, entre sus marginadores pensares.

_"No me estas ayudando¿Sabes?"_ Le respondió ya sin tomar demasiado en cuenta lo anormal que era el estar hablando consigo mismo.

Agh, sentía tan hastiado de esa mirada tan extraña que le era lanzada. Tan hastiado de el comportamiento de Kakashi-sensei, por sobre todo, se sentía hastiado de si mismo.

De su insulsa preocupación, de aquel sonrojo que subsistía su rostro marcado y de aquel balbuceo incongruente que nacía y moría en sus labios.

Tan, tan molesto consigo mismo.

Después de todo… ¿Desde cuando aquí le interesaba lo que pensase ese bastardo? Después de todo era culpa suya, de ese estupido.

"_¡Idiota!"_

Idiota. Esa era la única palabra que pintaba en sus martirizantes cavilaciones.

Como deseba estamparle un puñetazo en esa cara tan perfecta que tenia. No, no, a quien quería estamparle no solo uno, si no los dos puños en la cara era al mal nacido de su mentor, a quien sin mucho esfuerzo podía determinarse culpable de toda aquella estupidez.

**Nota mental:** Meterle un rasengan en el culo a Hatake.

Respiró profundamente, sintiendo la coloración escarlata irse lentamente de su ya muy torturada faz.

-Pues n-no recuerdo…- Respondió finalmente, sonriendo de forma forzosa, mirando por el rabillo de sus ojos a aquel que los observaba con aquella mirada tan indescriptible. Sintiéndose realmente incomodo, y pensando que la vergüenza antes sentida no era nada compara a la actual que parecía correr por sus venas.

**IX **

El sensei le sonrió al rubio por debajo del codiciado antifaz.

No tenia ninguna mala intención (al menos eso el creía) y a pesar de ello, sabia que esta actuación de vil coqueteo seguramente le estaría tocando los cojones al vengador.

Pero, vamos, todo el mundo había de saber que era por el bien de ambos aprendices, y por ende, el bien de toda la humanidad. Que joder, si era para darle el cargo de Hokage y luego el de deidad…

_"Una ojeada al mundo real, Kakashi."_ Recomendó con serenidad inquietante algo dentro de si.

…Bueno, bueno, tal vez y solo tal vez, no estaba siendo muy considerado con Naruto -Y que decir de su pupilo predilecto- al menos esa era la intención al principio…tal vez la segunda era ver como Sasuke perdía los estribos, no sin antes su rostro tomase una coloración morada por el enojo sentido, para luego trasformarse en un azul oscuro y después, gradualmente, en un verde vomito.

"_Eso seria realmente bastante divertido…"_ Pensó sonriendo más grandiosamente en su mente. Lo seria mucho mas que las incesantes rabietas de su rubio y confundido alumno.

Tan solo era cuestión de segundos para que cayese la última gota que colmaría el vaso.

-Si, seguro que ya te lo han dicho antes.- Prosiguió luego de unos fastidiosos momentos, sin aun retirar sus manos sobre el rubio, ignorando lo que este había dicho con torpeza inigualable. – Si, muy suave…- Susurró, despacio mientras dejaba que sus manos vagasen dándose la libertad de rozar la piel manifiesta del cuello que se mostraba entre el mentón y los hombros cubiertos por la chaqueta.

Y fuera de bromas, ese niño tenía una piel bastante táctil a la vista de cualquiera, no podía haberse resistido a fregarle más la existencia.

Los ojos de Naruto se agrandaron y sus pómulos rallados volvieron a confundirse entre la sangre que no tardaba en aparecer. Y lo mejor…Podía haber apostado todos sus tomos del "Icha Icha Paradise" a que las cejas del vengador se habían contraído hasta lograr un ceño bastante pronunciado y notable, claro, tan solo visible por un microsegundo.

Bien, bien, estaba funcionando.

"_Solo un poco mas, un poco mas."_ Pensó mientras se sonreía.

-Uhm…-Soltó una especie de ronroneo aparentando mas satisfacción de la sentida, tan solo por el simple gusto de querer condimentar. -¿Serás aun más suave por debajo de esas ropas que traes?- Lanzó la pregunta al aire.

Bien, si la pregunta anterior le había parecido a cualquiera de sus dos pupilos extrañamente atrevida, esta última podría ser la peor entre todos los desconcertantes cuestionamientos de aquella tarde a los que les había sometido sin mutuo acuerdo.

Hubieron unos minutos, si, unos minutos de silencio que hasta a el se le hicieron largos, interminablemente largos.

Entonces, de la nada la risa del rubio se hizo oír, estridente.

Tan ensordecedoramente estridente que esta el vengador sintió desconcierto y que al mentor una gota por la nuca hizo caer.

-¡Hahahahaha!- Comenzó a reír con mas fuerza el rubio, con un tono tan falso y afectado que era imposible creer que aquello simulase un poco de lo que quería aparentar. -¡Que gracioso eres, Kakashi-sensei¿No crees que es gracioso, Sasuke?

-No ha sido una broma, Naruto. - Los ojos de Kakashi se enseriaron, dando a entender, para sorprendido terror de Naruto y para la escondida furia de Sasuke, que hablaba en serio.

Muy, muy en serio.

La escena se congeló. E incluso se podría haber dicho que hasta los grillos hicieron acto de presencia, adornando la circunstancia con sus particulares onomatopeyas.

Y así se fueron otros interminables minutos, bajo la mirada examinadora y fría del sensei, quien no se había dado el lujo de parpadear para mostrar signo de debilidad alguno y poniendo mas en claro esa bien disimulada pose de estoy-hablando-enserio-así-que-creedme-o-veréis-lo-que-es-bueno.

-¿K-Kakashi-sensei?- Pronunció el portador del noveno bijuu, aturdido aun por la enseriada respuesta de su mentor.

Y de la nada, como tantas veces en ese día se habían acontecido muchos hechos de "la nada", una sonrisa se apoderó de los labios del sensei, mientras su ojito feliz resaltaba.

-¿Qué te parece si dejamos al amargado de Sasuke con sus penas y te invito a comer?- Cuestionó, demostrando con sus palabras lo hábil que era cambiando de temas, y a al vez, comprobando lo impresionable que era su escandaloso kouhai.

Los ojos del rubio se abrieron, felizmente.

Oh, si. De nuevo había dado en el blanco. Como siempre.

"Comida." Fue, era y siempre seria la solución para la mayoría de temas que tuviesen algo que ver con su rubio alumno.

Tsk¿Acaso no era un genio?

-¡¡¿A comer¡¿Hontou ni?!- El aludido no pareció creérselo.

Para Naruto era aquella la palabra mágica que había despertado sus 5 sentidos, -incluido el sexto, que frecuentemente tenia dormido-, retumbando en su mentecilla subnormal, borrando cualquier rastro o huella que hubiese habido de algún pensamiento coherente.

Si es que, claro, este supuesto e hipotético hubiese llegado alguna vez a morar en aquella mentecilla tan atrofiada de enormes cantidades industriales del tan bien amado ramen instantáneo.

La confusión, la estupefacción e incluso la vergüenza, todos aquellos sentimientos tan fastidiosos en todos los aspectos conocidos, todos aquellas emociones tan vividas, tan entremezcladamente sentidas al azar de su involuntaria voluntad, todo aquello no tuvo mas cabida en su pensar.

El hecho de que se diese aquella invitación por parte de su sensei era más que extraño. Ni las excusas formuladas por sus pensamientos que se argumentaban de una buena base y evidencia, era más que inútiles ante el apetito voraz de su portador.

Incluso el hecho de Sasuke hubiese permanecido hasta ahora sin decir ni media palabra carecía de importancia vital.

Y claro, con solo mirar a ojos del pequeño kitsune podía saberse todo eso sin si quiera tomarse la más mínima molestia en preguntar.

Si, aquello comprobaba, una vez mas, lo sorprendentemente distraído que era Naruto, y por lo tanto, lo increíblemente fácil que era entretenerle con un tema tan trivial y superficial como la comida para ese momento de tanta tensión.

Tensión que había sido eliminada en un dos por tres en cuanto se hubo dicho el conjuro mágico.

Una sonrisa, maliciosamente ladina, como ella sola, renació y volvió a su estado vegetativo con rapidez en los labios protegidos del sensei.

-Claro.- Afirmó entonces ante la expectante ansiedad el rubio por una aseveración por si aquello no era verdad.

Los orbes añiles de Naruto adquirieron un brillo mucho más fuerte al que ya visto con anterioridad.

-¡Genial¡Ramen¡Quiero ramen, mucho ramen! –Canturreó con la felicidad de flor de piel, esa de saberse muy pronto satisfecho, mientras ejecutaba una graciosa danza.

-¿Ramen?- Cuestionó el sensei con una pequeña gota en la cabeza.

"_¿Y es que no come otra cosa este muchacho?"_ Se preguntó y se respondió al mismo tiempo por la obviedad de la duda.

-¡YESH, RAMEN! –Reafirmó el portador del Kyuubi, con la emoción colándose por cada poro de su vistosa humanidad. Mas de pronto se detuvó al ver la expresión de su profesor. -¿Por qué esa cara¿Qué íbamos a comer otra cosa?- Preguntó haciendo un mohín de inconforme conformidad que era por demás provocador al punto de vista del futuro desertor y medianamente adorable a la vista de Hatake quien solo pudo sonreír mas aun.

-Pues…si, podríamos comer ramen.- Reflexionó sin darle mucha importancia, dando su brazo a torcer a propósito, viendo al rubio sonreír mas que contento y al Uchiha enterrando sus pies en el suelo del disgusto que –seguro que si- sentía.

-¡¡Genial, comeremos Ramen!!- Atajó Naruto dando por zanjado el asunto mientras daba nuevos botes de reverdecida alegría.

Aunque no supuso que aquella danza de 'felicidad' era demasiado pronta a ejecutar.

-No.- La voz de Ultratumba de Sasuke hizo acto de presencia irrumpiendo tan amena situación en una negación rotunda.

Los pies del rubio tocaron el suelo para detenerse estrepitosamente mientras el peliplateado no puedo evitar mostrar su ojito feliz.

Había que reconocer que el vengador tenía aguante.

Kakashi volvió a mostrar una bien disimulada y renovada sonrisita por debajo del oscuro antifaz.

"_Ya se había tardado"_ Pensó con tranquilidad, al menos ya no tendría que pagarle la cena a su mas ruidoso pupilo.

-¿No que, Sasuke? - Naruto enmarcó las cejas, extrañado.

No hubo respuesta ni ningún tipo de contestación por parte de aquel, quien avanzó hacia a ellos, con pasos fuertes, rápidos y seguros, casi arrastrando los pies, y aprovechando el estado absorto de Naruto –el cual se había dado hoy con incontrolable periodicidad- le tomó del brazo.

-¿Eh, Sasuke, que diablos…?- Alcanzó a decir este al ser tomado con cierta rudeza, para luego ser arrastrado del lugar, alejándose por fin del Hatake. -¿Sasuke¡Eh, para¡Para joder!- trató de hacerse escuchar para ser irreparablemente ignorado.

-Matta ne, Naruto.- Llegó a escuchar de los labios del sensei, que dio media vuelta para largarse también de allí, contento por ver el resultado de su 'arduo' trabajo, sintiendose en total y completa paz.

-¿EH?- Logró Naruto proferir desentendido al ver la figura de su mentor alejarse con rapidez.

Este tan sólo se limito a voltear ligeramente la cara para mirarle de reojo. Una mano con lentitud viajó hasta el espacio que delimitaba la mascara, la cual sus dedos apartaron remisamente, mostrando en el trayecto aquella parte tan loada de su rostro.

Contuvo la respiración, un suspiro quiso escapar de si.

Y es que era digno aquel rostro de suspiros y exaltaciones.

Eran unos labios y una nariz perfilada de dibujaron completando su atractiva faz, jamás vista por nadie. Su boca se abrió para dar paso a la exposición de unos perfectos dientes que se enfilaron para conformar una sonrisa.

Una burlona sonrisa.

Horrible sonrisa.

La extensión de su palabra pareció plasmar algunas, susurrantes, en el halito que dejó fluir tan solo para el.

Y Naruto siguiendo los movimientos, los leyó de acuerdo a como se iban dando, gradualmente.

Las pistas no expresas se juntaron, reunieron en su cabeza, conformado una idea.

Entonces lo entendió todo.

Ese maldito de Kakashi-sensei…

_"¡Maldito traidor!"_

-¡Agh, Kakashi-sensei!- Vociferó consiente aun de que nadie le escuchaba, mucho menos el aludido que al parecer había vuelto a ser el mismo de siempre, al menos de eso pudo darse cuenta al ver como aquel le daba la espalda nuevamente. -¡Ramen, quiero mi ramen, joder!

¡Suéltame ya, Sasuke-teme!

Mas no había nadie que escucharía su indignación esparcida en vociferaciones.

**TBC. **

**

* * *

**

**N/A:** Bien, bien, la palabra clave en todo este fic es, si señores, la palabra es "Raro" X( y pues justamente por una de las palabras que mas se repiten. Y la verdad es que no me ha salido como quería (como ya es costumbre) e incluso es tan aburrido que podría competir con sus dos antecesores xD –refiriéndose a los dos capítulos anteriores- En fin…Para quien llego hasta aquí sin tener que leer entre líneas, esquivando la falta de ortografía y demases... ¡Muchas gracias por continuar!

**Primer punto:** Bien, bien, en este capitulo se dieron a conocer mas los 'sentimientos' de Sasuke, si, si, como he podido avanzar 9 paginas completas sin que pase demasiado, yo tambien me lo recrimino pero cuando intento apurar la situación -porque se que la hago larga-, me pongo a desvariar y bueh, veis los resultados?

**Segundo punto:** Si bien dije que serian 4 capítulos al parecer serán unos dos mas, porque teniendo en cuenta el ritmo que llevo la cosa da para rato -sufrid, critica xD-

**Tercer punto:** Dios salve al mundo de mi ortografía.

**Cuarto y ultimo punto:** Agradezco a todos aquellos quienes dejaron comentarios, si dejan su huella nuevamente también se les agradecerá. Y…Pasando a la sección de los tomatazos artísticos, con DA reviews:

**YuKiMe SoUmA-cHaN:** Seh, los celos a la orden del dia, que joder. ¿Narración poco usual? Suena…medianamente bien eso, lo de buena? Hum, me doy el beneficio de la duda xD. Muchas gracias por tu review.

**chihine** La intriga al orden del dia, que joder xD Seh, eso de "Kakashi esta preocupada por Naruto" suena muy bien, muy bonito, asi que dejémosle así, vale?…aunque no haya hecho mucho por el en este capitulo. Muchas gracias por tu review.

**Malale:** Malale-san T0T! -jump of happiness- Que bueno que has dejado review xD -Si te portas bien tal vez te lo dedique eh? (broma mala)- Y seh, Kakashi en acción owó! Eh .. si, aunque no parece haber ayudado mucho a rubiales, pero Sasuke siempre sera mas cercano a el, tan solo que al ver a Naruto, bueh, no se pudo resistir XD, si me dejo a entender...Si Sasuke, ah, este chico...a veces me dan unas ganas de lanzarlo a una multitud de foragidas fangirls pero hay que tenerle compasión al muchacho...En fin. Hountou ni arigatou!

**presea03combatir06:** hola y muchas gracias por el comentario. Veras, realmente no tenia pensado hacer ahora un capitulo con la perspectiva del Uchiha, no hasta el capitulo del lemon (Hades nos salve de ese capitulo xD soy malisima escribiendo de eso) pero entonces lo mencionaste y pues, puse un poco de el en unos cuantos parrafos, no espero que te haya gustado pero tomadlo en cuenta!

**Chibi-Poio** Oh, yo a ti te conosco oo...bueh, realidad no te conosco pero he leido algo de vos xD, al menos eso creo...pero si eres esa persona a la cual he leido, dejame decirte que eres F-A-N-T-A-S-T-I-C-A y eso xD...en el caso de que no lo seas, ignora mi mala memoria xD -eh, sere baka- que bueno que te haya gustado XD! Muchas lechugas por tu comentario.

**june-li** Hola y muchas gracias por tu review, eres una de esas tantas persona que me dijo que estaba aburrido y realmente coincido con vos XDDDU Bien, a pedido tuyo aqui se ve a Kakashi algo...fastidioso para con Naruto y por ende, para con Sasuke, no espero que te haya gustado pero si que lo tomes en cuenta xD.

**Amazona Verde:** Ne, tu nick es realmente muy original xD, de vos he leido mucho -aunque no nos conoscamos xD- y realmente me encantas XD -eh, lo ultimo no te lo tomes a mal xD- asi que considero un honor el que hayas dejado un review aqui xD -por mas franelero que suene cof, cof, no lo es.- muchas gracias por tu comentario.

**yukiyagami:** buenas, y muchas gracias por tu review, tengo la impresión de conocerte de otro universo...xD en fin, realmente me pone de muy buen humor que consideres que escribo de forma interesante, en serio que si, asi que he aqui la continuación. Y otra cosa: Mi pareja favorita es el Sasunaru xD, tan solo que Sasuke me cae medianamente mal, y aunque seria contradictorio decir que me parece adorable, lo digo xD. Gracias por los animos.

Espero no haberme olvidado de nadie. En fin...Agradezco a todos aquellos quienes dejaron comentarios, si bien no he contestado algunos, descuidad porque lo haré XD, si dejan su huella nuevamente también se les agradecerá.

Saludos.

**Satshuka.**


	4. Simple words for a simple mind

**Yabai Kimochi**

**Genere:** Popurrí, si, todavía.

**Warings:** OOC? (pain scream) Y si, mi ortografía aun es una total aberración para la RAE y Marta Hildebrant (¿Habéis visto como me doy tales aires de importancia? Obviamente ni esa organización y esa reconocida lingüista –al menos en mi país- y simpática cof, cof dama saben de mi existencia xD, en fin…Para dramática yo, bah.)

**Disclaimer: Naruto** no me pertenece pero la idiotez es mía y no, no la regalo, **Amen.**

**Something else:** Dedicado a Saikyo, a quien, por cierto, no he visto durante un buen tiempo –por mi culpa, mi gran culpa- quien tuvo que –en su tiempo- satisfacer su deseo por leer fanfics y tener que conformarse con el intentó propio, y solo queda decirle el repetitivo "Descuida que algún día mejorare… –aunque lo mas posible es que muera en el intento-"

-…- Diálogos cutres, y si, ahora mas que antes ¿Por qué? Por el solo hecho de que "somos mas" xD

**En negrita.** Algo medianamente relevante o simplemente para remarcar una palabra en especial.

"_Cursiva"_ los pensamientos, en general, los de Naruto, pero si se 'especifica' –lo cual no recuerdo haber hecho- puede referirse a los pensamientos de los demás personajes, en fin, todo es un revoltijo.

Este estilo de presentación es una CENSURADO¿no creen?, tsk, y yo que ya me acostumbre.

* * *

**Capitulo 4: ****Simple words for a simple mind**

**X**

Las imágenes, ante sus ojos abiertos por la impresión, se develaban rápidas, vertiginosas, de indefinibles colores siendo casi imposible retener el espejo de ellas en su mente al menos por un segundo.

Aun era arrastrado por aquel que en todo el trayecto no se había dignado a mirar atrás, y por inclusión, a el.

Uzumaki Naruto se sentía… ¿Cómo describirlo con las palabras mas concretas y exactas para no irse por las ramas y por consiguiente no dar tregua al nuevo monologo que se advertía venir?

Y era más… ¿Cuál era su situación?

Porque para describir y analizar un fenómeno de cualquier tipo primero este debía de ser localizado.

Oh, si.

Había sido arrastrado desde algún punto quieto en particular para luego transformarse en un objeto en movimiento, súbitamente.

Entonces¿Como podría describirse la expresión que ahora llevaba pintada con marcador indeleble en el rostro?

Una mezcla de visible confusión, al no saber la razón por la cual era participe de aquel correteo, frustración por no sentirse capaz de detener aquello que recién -luego de pasar con mucho esfuerzo su etapa de desentendimiento, que era la que le representaba- consideró abuso de confianza y de su burbuja de espacio personal.

_"Todos tenemos una burbuja de espacio personal, una burbuja que no debe ser atravesada ni perturbada…"_

¿En donde había oído eso?

En donde fue y de quien fuese aquella frase, tenia razón, aunque no pudiese explicar explayándose en el por que.

-¡Sasuke¡Pedazo de idiota, suéltame ya!- Había estado gritando desde el inicio de su "secuestro", vamos, una forma de llamarlo, exageradamente.

Y una vez la indiferencia hizo eco a sus aullidos de indignación.

Tal vez era porque Sasuke estaba algo sordo, quien sabe, esos problemas de oído eran, a veces, producto de múltiples y/o ocasionales accidentes –venga, tanto combazo en la cabeza en aquellas misiones algo se te debe de haber movido allí dentro ¿Ne?- o tal vez algo de antaño, de nacimiento.

Sasuke no era precisamente del tipo que abriese la boca para contar algo de esa magnitud –por lo relevante o irrelevante que fuese considerado el objeto de curiosidad-.

O sencillamente era que tal vez no se había expresado demasiado bien.

-¡SASUKE-TEME¡¿Que estas sordo o que?!- Chilló una vez mas mientras trataba de disuadir al impasible receptor de sus fuertes gritos e inaguantables –para cualquier persona que tenia un sentido de oído NORMAL- berridos por búsqueda de intención. -¡AGH!, SA-SU-KE, SUELTAME YA! – Gritó.

Y como en los últimos 10 minutos de pataleos continuos y berrinches consecutivos a los primeros, obtuvo el mismo resultado.

Bien, o era que su voz era de bajo calibre o que Sasuke no era higiénico para con sus oídos.

Entonces, seria seguro que no conocía los hisopos, si, exacto, esos palillos cuya extensión era bastante conveniente para el manejo con los dedos y que en sus extremos tenían pedazos de algodón para hacer mas amena la limpieza.

Luego de que se librase de ese idiota, si llegaba acordarse, le explicaría sobre la existencia y el no tan abstruso uso de aquellos utensilios que siendo absurdas en momentos cotidianos, llegaban a tener una suprema relevancia en este tipo de situaciones.

-¡IDIOTA, SUELTAME! – Chillaba nuevamente, para ser de manera lindante puesto fuera de margen. -¿¡AGH, al menos me estas escuchando!?

Había pasado, aproximadamente unos 20 minutos (descontando de estos los otros 15 que se la había pasado gritándole que le dejara ir por las buenas –Porque si no había aplicado la fuerza era porque no quería hacer malas migas, considerando lo orgulloso que era su eterno rival y ni que decir de si mismo- y descontando los otros 5 que había tratado de zafarse por sus propios y contenidos medios) siendo arrastrado aun sin previo consentimiento y aun, sin darle una oportunidad de frenar con sus pies si quiera por la rapidez con la que caminaban.

Estaba empezando a sentirse un poco mareado.

Entonces pensó que dentro de todas las cosas que le había pasado en ese día, esa, esa sensación de querer caer al suelo sin reparos, esa definitivamente debía de ser la peor.

Claro, al menos a esa certificación había llegado hasta que sintió unos ojos ajenos sobre si.

Ojos que le miraban, detenidamente.

Ojos cuya intención no estaba manchada con las intenciones de anteriores miradas que se había posado sobre si.

Ojos investigadores, cuyo dueño no creía conocer.

De pronto, aquellas extensiones de sana o insana curiosidad parecieron multiplicarse a medida que iba avanzando.

Aquella sensación de ser observado, si, esa debía ser la peor de todo el dia.

Y lo peor de todo era que el era mas o menos consiente de lo que pasaba a su alrededor.

La gente que les veía pasar terminaba posando sus ojos con desconcertada y poco disimulada inquisición sobre ambos y mas aun en Naruto, que parecía estar inmiscuido en su propio mundillo de ruidosos reclamos y, justamente, por aquel hecho constante era el mas notable de objeto de la curiosidad popular, hasta que, claro, por el avance rápido de sus cuerpos se fueron perdiendo de vista de aquellos que empezaban a prestarles en demasía su atención.

Aquella sensación de sentirse observado se disipó al verse lejos del alcance de sus inquisidores observantes.

**XI**

Al llegar a un punto no especifico de su desconocido recorrido, la velocidad empezó a parar consecutivamente, hasta sentir que sus pies podían tocar con firmeza, esa ausente antes, el suelo.

Los pies de Sasuke se aligeraron y pronto dejaron de moverse, sumiéndose en quietud todo en el y por ende, Naruto también.

Los gritos del rubio habían cesado al cesarse el acto crucial que les mantenía allí.

Esa sensación de verse observado había desaparecido por completo ya, mas siendo reemplazada casi al instante por su principal 'preocupación', al sentir la presión en su antebrazo mas presente que nunca.

Se quejó soltando un gemido de dolor, notable, audible por demás sabiendo que la magnitud de su voz podría sobrepasar fronteras sonoras, pero el agarre del que había sido presa no parecía quedar dar tregua a su adolorido brazo.

Como muy pocas veces, Sasuke parecía estar sumido en sus propios pensamientos.

La expresión del pelinegro no parecía haber cambiado en lo absoluto pero otra cosa parecía decir de si sus actos, manteniendo y elevando la fuerza aplicada al afiance de su captura.  
_  
"Este idiota…¡No me esta escuchando!"_

Tal vez un poco de educación le seria util en esta ocasión complicada.

-Estooo…¿Podrías soltarme ya?- Pidió Naruto con el tono de voz modulado, utilizando palabras lo mas educadamente posible que en ese momento de irritación total podía, mas no tuvo efecto notable en Uchiha, siendo este después el contrario.

El agarre solo pudo hacerse más rudo, los dedos del Uchiha se asieron a la piel bronceada con una no habitual fuerza.

La expresión de Naruto se contrajo en dolor.

_"¡Que educación ni que ocho cuartos¡Le voy a dar por el culo!"_ Gruñó mentalmente levantando su mano, y convirtiéndola simultáneamente en un puño, dispuesto a deshacerlo en aquella dura cabezota de ébanos cabellos.

_"Seguramente han de ser suaves…"_ Pensó a punto de golpearle, y parándose en el instante al darse cuenta de lo que había pasado en aquellos momentos por su cabeza.

El…¿El había pensado en eso?

No. ¡No!

¡De ninguna manera!

¡De ninguna manera el, Uzumaki Naruto podía haber pensado que ese, Uchiha Sasuke, tenia los cabellos suaves!

_"Pero lo hiciste"_ Repercutió una vocecilla, esa vocecilla que solia habitar dentro de si, sin recato alguno para el.

_"Si…¡Eh, no!...Quiero decir…Es decir¡Bah, a ti que te importa"_

_"Me importa tanto como a ti, idiota, después de todo soy tu" _Contesto inmediatamente aquel ser abstracto, siempre irritante.

_"¡Mira, tu…!"_ Trató de decir pero fue cortando, irónicamente, por si mismo.

"_¿Te has dado cuenta de lo extraño que resulta que estés discutiendo __**conmigo**__?"_ Cuestionó _eso_, con justo razonamiento.

_"¡P-Pues claro que lo es!"_

"_Entonces deja de hacerlo que pareces retrasado"_ Recomendó sin mas, sonando graciosamente casual. "_Claro, si es que no puedes parecerlo mas…"_

_"¡AGH¿Qué has dicho?"_

Y justamente cuando iba sumirse en aquel debate mental, una notable opresión le regresaba de lleno a lo absurdo de la escena.

-¡Sueltame de una buena vez!- Chilló entonces el rubio, aun enojado por el trato hacia su persona, aprovecho la oportuna carencia la opresión ejercida hacia su brazo anteriormente, zafándose del contacto con la brusquedad propia de su molestia. -¿Se puede saber que diablos te pasa?- Le exclamó preguntándole, exigiéndole una explicación, esperándola mas que pronta.

Equivocándose al hacerlo, porque esta no llegaría.

-¿Y bien?- Cuestionó impacientándose, en voz alta y fuerte mientras se cruzaba de brazos y formándose en su rostro trigueño un mohín de disgusto, uno de sus pies taconeaba el suelo, signo de ansiosa espera. –Estoy esperando…

Pero aquello que el tanto esperaba no llegaría.

El vengador frustrado tan solo podía mostrarle su ancha espalda, que parecía ser la única apta a darle la cara, puesto que su dueño no parecía tener las más mera intención de hacerlo.

Naruto se inquietó aun más.

Bueno, si es que podía hacerlo mas, porque por su expresión parecía estar al limite de su medida paciencia y su casi nula tolerancia para con esa indiferencia a cualquiera que no tuviese su expresividad, le tocaría los cojones, oh, si, y bien cogidos, eh?.

Clavándole la mirada como determinadas veces se mantuvo, para retarle con sus ojos llenos de alguna aleación de cólera y desentendimiento que no podía puntualizar si quiera para su propio meollo.

Pero aquel acto tosco de su parte no pareció tener algún tipo de efecto en el arisco Uchiha, quien seguía sin mirarle, con los ojos en una dirección y pensamiento seguramente mas interesante que dirigirle la palabra al menos para dignarse a explicar el porque de su acción fuera de lugar y su comportamiento deshabituado.

Naruto hizo su mirada aun más intensa, más intensa de lo que la hubiese podido hacer, más de lo que la hubiese podido endurecer en otros momentos pero, nada pasó.

Su mirada cerúlea parecía tener en aquel, que le ignoraba fácilmente, el mismo poder de convencimiento y persuasión que sus gritos y quejidos que habían sido escuchados por toda Konoha –estaba seguro, eso si.- con anterioridad.

_"Este idiota…"_ Pensó con la rabia contenida en sus rezagantes orbes de brillo asesino.

Acaso el…acaso el…El…

¿No pensaba decir absolutamente nada?

Nop.

¿Ni si quiera mirarle a los ojos?

Ie.

¿Darle una miradita si quiera?

Al parecer no.

¿Al menos regarle un solo suspiro?

No.

No podía aceptarlo. No podía si quiera pensar en hacerlo.

Y es que… ¡¿Toda aquella escenita y luego para quedarse callado como aquel no tiene nada interesante que decir?!

¡¿Toda aquella escenita, ir y jalarle como si fuera cualquier estropajo y ni si quiera una sola palabra de su boca para decir si quiera "Eh, perdona"?!

¡Mirad que hacer todo esto y luego para quedarse con la lengua adentro…!

Ah, no ¡Eso si que no!

Tuvo ganas de gritarle "su vida", entera y sin cortes ni censura, y tuvo ganas también de con sus puños, arruinarle esa fachada de impavidez que traía desde siempre impresa, mas, conteniéndose a si mismo, opto por la segunda opción que le ofrecía su acelerado raciocinio.

-¡¿Pero que demonios te pasa, subnormal?!- Empezó su voz a cortar el silencio que se había formado luego del ocaso de sus llamadas de atención. -¡¿Es que acaso no piensas decir nada?!

Pero sus clamores forjados en gritos encrespados de la irritación no influyeron en aquel que seguía dándole la espalda, que seguía sin mirarle, que seguía con los ojos mirando el horizonte oscurecer.

Otra vez con eso de ignorarle -lo cual empezaba a hacerse mas frecuente en estos últimos días, y que, por cierto, se le daba muy bien-, aquello le sacaba de sus casillas.

No solamente a el, si no a cualquiera.

La indignación se arremetió entre las garras de la confusión y el sopor, logrando liberarse sin hacer si quiera esfuerzo alguno por contenerse.

No quería contenerse.

Ya no le era eso posible.

Si bien antes, haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano para que sus humanas costumbres de quejarse cada vez algo no le gustara y pelear para que sus ideas fuesen escuchadas, aquello quedaba hasta aquí.

Una de sus manos, en ceremoniosa lentitud se alzó, uniendo sus dedos en uno solo, formándose un puño para esta vez, realizar sus claras intensiones que sacarle lo que tuviese de bueno a costa de un madrazo limpio.

Al menos esa era la intención principal, hasta que claro, aquel que permaneciendo impasible aun, por fin giro su rostro hacia el, sin voltearse de todo pero proporcionarle un poquito de atención con su mirada, fría como ella sola.

Un segundo bastó de aquella infinidad de negrusca oscuridad para que todo su cuerpo se paralizase, y su brazo, sintiendo aquella extremidad más pesada que nunca, bajase con el mismo rito que le había llevado a alzarse.

Los labios de aquel, pálidos, se entreabrieron para soltar su suspiro al aire, deteniendo en su totalidad el próximo acto a cometer por el rubio en contra de su integridad.

-Si es por lo de esa invitación, te lo repondré. –Dijo en un susurro, arrastrando sus palabras, carentes de culpa existente.

Sus pies, avanzaron ligeramente hasta alejarse del rubio a una formidable y segura –para su integridad craneal- distancia.

-¿Eh?- Pronunció el rubio perplejo, casi ido de si.

Buscó en la vastedad de sus ojos el reflejo de la silueta quieta del muchacho que pensó que aun tenía en frente.

Sus ojos giraron levemente en busca de una descripción pasaderamente exacta de su paradero.

Naruto más confundido que nunca en ese día, parpadeó, y en aquel parpadeo, quien tenía en frente, se había alejado a más de 5 metros de distancia.

O al menos eso a el pareció.

La ira que hace uno minutos se había desvanecido había vuelto a aparecer. Instantáneamente, en cuestión de…bueh, la cosa es que aquello fue acontecido de un tiempo inconcebiblemente breve.

Si _ese _realmente creía que le dejaría ir así como _así_, estaba equivocado.

Sus pies se movieron al percibirle ya lejos.

-¡O-oe espera!-

Corrió tras el, el puño que antes había querido arremeter contra esa cabeza de cabellos azabache, ahora estirada la extremidad hasta la final de esta.

Era la mano extendida desde la muñeca hasta las puntas de los dedos, meciéndose con el mecer de sus pasos precipitados, intentando alcanzarle.

-¡Oye!- Gritó previniendo que aquel no se detendría. -¡Oye, es a ti a quien estoy hablando!- Le chilló al alcanzar cogerle la manga, y haciendo que se detuviera.

Se miró así mismo, halándole primero y ahora teniendo entre sus dedillos, el ante brazo del vengador, que sin mas se había dejado hacer.

Genial, ahora era el mismo el bruto insensato. Era extrañamente raro como las personas parecían cambiar de zapatos.

Pero eso ya no importaba mucho.

-Tu…- Empezó, faltándole palabras por la rabia y por las escasas ideas.- Tu…-Volvió a repetir, furioso, causando que Sasuke le mirase después, claro esta, de unos momentos. -¡TU!- Le citó en un grito, fortaleciendo el afierre.

Realmente no esperaba oír palabras para si como contestación.

-¿Yo que?- Pero esas palabras que no esperó llegaron a sus oídos, así de simples para su simple mente.

Frunció de ceño, las palabras guardadas, las que no creyó tener, se desataron.

-Tu…¿eres idiota?-Empezó sin mas, bajando el rostro en un acto involuntario. -¡Vas y me jalas como si fuese algún tipo de títere,…y luego…luego, me traes aquí sin razón alguna? Te pido una explicación y… ¿Y no eres capaz de dármela¡No me vengas con esa mierda porque no puedo aceptarlo!- Le soltó de golpe, sin darse cuenta de que no solo sus dedos se hacían con fuerza al manga de sus vestimenta, sus uñas también lo hacían. – Tu eres…eres… ¿Quién diablos te crees que eres?- Finalizó y levantó el rostro para tirarle una ojeada a surival.

Sus ojos rivalizaron inmediatamente ni bien las palabras del rubio cesaron en sus labios, encerradas en su aliento, agitado.

El azul claro y el negro lóbrego de las miradas de ambos no podían contrastar más que otras precedentemente apreciadas.

Creyó que Sasuke se zafaría con la misma innata brusquedad con la cual el había actuado al sentirse presidiario.

Pero algo grande fue su sorpresa al ver que el, posando su mano sobre la suya, logró sin mucho esfuerzo aflojar el afiance, y luego la manumisión holista.

Tal vez fue la poca fuerza aplicada, o tal vez el hecho de que se había aprovechado cuando se dio su perceptible estremecer.

Y aquel estremecer…

¿Seria tal vez por su extraña calidez?

¿Aquella que jamás creyó que el pudiese tener?

Fuese lo que fuese, no estaba bien.

¿Por qué?

¿Qué podría saber el¿Acaso tendría que?

Hubo un suspiro levísimo, una interrupción y esta vez por parte del superviviente del clan Uchiha.

-Así que…quieres una explicación. – Habló el amo del suspiro dado, con su calma habitual. Aquella afirmación se dio como si se estuviese hablando a si mismo.

Una afirmación aseverada.

Naruto, abrió los ojos, extrañado, no esperaba una nueva respuesta, no al menos dentro de unos minutos después.

Pero no podía quedarse atrás.

-Exacto.- Dijo, mientras le miraba con fijación. –Creo que lo menos que merezco.-Y es que lo merecía.

-Ya veo.- Y otra vez, la respuesta se dio, simple, rápida e inconclusa.

Naruto solo pudo inquietarse, impaciente por demás, el también había formado una nueva costumbre ese día que no era del todo buena.

-¿Y entonces…?- Preguntó, esperando. - ¿O es que tengo que volver a pedírtela?

Y aquel "Y entonces…?" desencadenó la siguiente acción de Sasuke, como siempre, nunca esperada.

Desde siempre, impredecible.

El Uchiha se acercó a el, lenta, lentamente, haciéndole inconcientemente retroceder, típica reacción al sentir amenazado su espacio personal.

De nuevo, diablos… ¿Es que nadie tenia conocimiento sobre lo que era el espacio persona? Pero, bueno, no se podía esperar más de discípulo más cercano del malintencionado Hatake Kakashi.

**XII**

Naruto, al verle acercarse, sus pies solo pudieron atinar a retroceder, la misma velocidad con la que el se aproximaba.

¿Por qué lo hacia?

¿Quería acaso intimidarle?

Y si fuese así… ¿Por qué no podía el impedirlo?

El vengador daba un paso mas, y el no podía detenerlo.

No podía parar el movimiento del futuro desertor ni el de sus pies que al chocar con algo compacto no pudieron hacer más que interrumpir su intento de escape.

El viento hizo acto de presencia, yendo y viniendo como los pensamientos rotatorios en su cabeza.

Entonces, aquel "Y entonces…?" deseó no haberlo dicho.

Aquella oración no completada… Deseó no haberla pronunciado. Deseo haber previsto el que diría algo así, debió haber prevenido de que de su gran –y haciendo un recalco de la palabra: GRAN- boca saldría algo así para en un tiempo pasado coserse los labios con un hilo de pescar.

-¿Teme?- Llamó.

En el horizonte se pintaba el ocaso con más oscuros colores, amenamente. Y a lo lejos, desde su posición, los grandes edificios de Konoha que se alzaban engrandeciendo la aldea oculta que se hallaba sumida en la semi oscuridad de la pronta noche.

Se encontraban en las afueras de Konoha. Precisamente a los pies de la entrada de la ciudadela.

No se había dado cuenta al principio.

Quizás era porque su atención por ese entonces estaba enfocada en contenerse para tratar de no hacer trizas a su desagradable rival.

Pero la ubicación y la descripción de lugar ahora no tenían la más mera y minina importancia.

Lo único substancial ahora era la distancia, inquietante, que había entre ambos.

Lo único significativo era que ahora su espalda descansaba sobre uno de los muros que sostenían el arco que marcaba el acceso principal a la urbe.

Lo único relevante para su atención era que ahora se encontraba acorralado.

Era el muro, su cuerpo y Sasuke.

Y lo único importante para el era que parecía ser objeto de toda su atención.

-¿Sasuke?- Volvió a llamar, esta vez por su nombre, mirándole, confundido.

Aquellos ojos, negros, tan negros, tan exquisitamente negros le observaban con desinhibida sujeción.

Sus ojos, otra vez, tenían ese extraño brillo, ese raro resplandor para el cual no podía encontrar una razón.

Otra vez, tuvo la sensación de que podía sumergirse en esas oscuras orbes, cuya profundidad parecía ser insondable, incalculable para cualquier clase de medida.

Y otra vez esa sensación de perderse en la mirada ajena, sensación que para su malestar, no le hacia sentir verdadero malestar.

¿Qué habría detrás de aquella oscuridad silenciosa de sus ojos, de su mirada que parecía querer fundirse con la suya?

La suya.

La suya que no podía ser menos suya, que a duras penas podía sostenerle aquel contacto impertinente a sus planes de abandonar aquel juego que empezaba a sacarle de sus casillas. Además, el ligero sonrojo que empezaba a cubrir sus mejillas como la nieve que coronaba las montañas no ayudaba en dar pelea.

-Yo…-empezó virando los ojos a hacia otro lado, no aguantando la intensidad del contacto visual. –Yo me voy.- Logró decir mientras con una mano ya puesta en el hombro del Uchiha, le empujaba levemente.

-No.- La voz del vengador se hizo escuchar, imperativa. –No te iras.

Dentro de todo su nerviosismo y su confusión, Naruto pudo hacer despertar su ira dormida.

-¡No decidas por mi lo que debo o no debo hacer!- Le gritó enojado mientras ahora su mano trataba de apartarle de si, con mas fuerte insistencia. - Ahora¡Aparta de una vez!

Y aunque aquellas palabras en tono medianamente agresivo por la auto-sumisión iban en contra de sus arraigados principios de partirle la cara a quien terminarse de colmarle la paciencia que nunca había tenido, realmente no quería iniciar ningún conflicto.

Pero la inmutabilidad del pelinegro era más que una barrera.

Una barrera más fue que tomase su muñeca con la misma hostilidad vivida.

¿De donde venia esa hostilidad contra el? De lo que estaba seguro era que el no la había causado.

¿Verdad?

-¿Qué te deje ir?- Preguntó Sasuke con un tono satírico. –Eso no.

-¿Eres idiota?- Cuestionó y no obteniendo respuesta. –¡Aparta de una buena vez o si no…!-Trató de continuar con su amenaza pero fue interrumpida de golpe.

Inesperadamente.

De repente, vio como los formados brazos que había colocado estratégicamente a ambos lados de la columna, se interponían en su pensado escape, apresándole aun mas al tomarle ya del antebrazo.

- O si no…¿Que¿Qué cosa me harás?- Le retó con una sonrisa, rezagante de burla. -¿Me vas a golpear? No lo creo, hasta ahora vas ya varios intentos.- Recordó con altanería.

El sonrojo que bañaba las mejillas del Uzumaki acentuó su color carmín al oír aquello.

¿Entonces lo sabia?

Claro, había estado observándolo desde el rabillo del ojo, sin que se diese cuenta de ello.

-No me tientes, Sasuke- Advirtió con la ultima gota de aplomo que parecía quedarse en el ego. –Ahora suéltame o juró que esta vez voy a acertarle a esa cabeza tan dura que tienes.

La vena ubicada en su cabeza parecía querer salirse de su contorno, exaltada de tanto contener su enojo.

-No lo haré.- Habló Sasuke con una voz siseante, mirando hacia abajo, dada la leve diferencia de estatura. –Querías una respuesta ¿No es así? Pues te la daré.- Altercó y respondió de una sola vez.

-Puedo escucharla sin que tengas que hacer todo esto. –Le espetó Naruto, tratando de controlarse, podía soltarse sin mas y armar un revuelo total, lo cual terminaría en moretones y tal vez costillas rotas, ese era mas, definitivamente, mas su estilo para arreglar las cosas.

Pero por alguna razón hoy no podía descontrolarse del todo.

Pero quería hacerlo.

¿Por qué?

¿Por qué no podía darle a su impotencia alas de libertad?

¿Por qué no con la misma facilidad de su explosivo carácter?

-Pero te irías¿No? - El silenció del rubio fue mas que un asentimiento. – Apuesto que aprovecharías el mas mínimo movimiento para correr como una niña asustada. – El moreno pudo ver el ceño fruncido en el rostro del moreno marcarse por la comparación dada.

Le hizo bastante gracia, claro que no tanto como la que le hizo al rubio, que fue mucho mas que nula.

-¡No voy a salir corriendo, baka!- Chilló el aludido sonrojado. – A diferencia de otros no pienso evadir algo que después de todo yo busque.- Susurró echándole una mirada recriminatoria que hizo bufar a Sasuke, quien se hizo el desentendido con la facilidad con la cual había estado ignorándole sus últimos 16 años.

Era divertido para el, Kakashi y otros habían notado el placer que le daba hacerle enojar.

Todos, menos el, que solo podia tomarlo como algo mas personal.

Pero aquel asunto de repente había pasado a ser mas que una simple broma.

El moreno se acercó, aminorando más, mucho mas la distancia, esta vez, la de sus rostros.

El sonrojo de Naruto se extendió en sus pómulos sonrosados, rígidos por el nerviosismo que se acrecentaba en los sentidos adormilados, al sentir la punta de su nariz chocar con la adyacente.

Se miraron, como varias veces en ese dia.

Unos ojos se alzaban con supremacía, otros aguardaban en avergonzada afonía.

-La razón es que…- La inflexión de su voz había bajado considerablemente, pues no había necesidad de alzarla a tal contigüidad. –No puedo dejar que nada se acerque a algo que va ha ser mió.-

¿Qué…Que era lo que había dicho?

¿Suyo?

Pero… ¿De que diablos estaba hablando? Y…

¿Por qué le sonaba tan sugestivo?

-¿Tuyo?- Rectificó en un cuestionamiento confuso el rubio. -Pero ¿De que estas hablando, teme?- La pregunta salió de sus labios, congestionada de desentendimiento ante aquella frase que se había dicho con cierta… ¿Sensualidad?

No.

O tal vez si.

Aquel tono impreso en su fría voz, no podía definirlo.

Ni deducir el por que.

Ahora aquel respirar cercano le había entumecido la muñeca apresada, ahora el dolor ligero se había vuelto ya casi completamente imperceptible.

Solo podia sentir la calidez 'devastadora' de su aliento que solo parecía atontar mas sus sentidos.

-Venga¿Es que ya te has olvidado?- Le inquirió el pelinegro, aparentado incredulidad dentro de toda la ironía utilizada.

-¿Sobre que...?- Trató de formular el de los ojos azules, sin recordar realmente.

El… ¿Qué trataba de decir?

No podía comprender. Y es que no lo intentaba.

No supo cuando aquel había alejado su rostro del suyo, solo sintió el hálito del vengador cercano a su oreja, tan cercano que hasta pudo haber jurado que sus labios chocaron con la piel delicada y sensible del cartílago.

-Yo…-Hubo un segundo de expectativa. - Yo aun estoy pensando en ir a la cama contigo.

¿Qué diablos?

_"Yo aun estoy pensando en ir a la cama contigo"_

¿Consigo?

_"Si, contigo"_

Por dios ¿¡Por qué demonios siempre tenia que ser tan directo!?

_"Pero si tu lo has pedido"_ Dijo la vocecilla casera que se colaba en sus pensamientos en los momentos menos halagüeños. _"Es hora de que empieces ha acatar lo que dices"_

-¿Qué?- Inquirió no creyéndolo.

-¿Qué tal tu¿Lo deseas?- Sasuke no se habia alejado de el ni un centímetro y aun seguia mirándole con aquellos ojos embrujadores, pero aquella pregunta, fue la verdadera gota que colmó el rebalsado vaso.

Su corazón se encogió.

De irritante indignación y vergüenza.

Y la cortedad había quedado corta.

Todo sucedió en un segundo.

Y lo pasado solo se reprodujo en su mente después de haber perpetuado el acto. Vio como su puño se estampaba ferozmente en el rostro perfecto de Sasuke, con fiereza que había logrado voltearle el rostro.

-¡Tu, imbecil!- Le gritó con todo lo que le daba la garganta. – ¡Para de jugar conmigo!

Este le dio la cara, y otra vez se pudo deslumbrar la inmutabilidad que tenia marcada en cada facción de su rostro pálido, en su mejilla podía notarse una fuerte coloración que contrastaba con la blancura de su piel.

El golpeado escupió un poco de sangre que provenía de las paredes internas de su boca, y del labio, parte de su generalización había sido también afectada.

No tardando en levantar el rostro herido, dejo verse.

Y Naruto pudo ver en el rostro de su rival, en sus ojos de tenebrosa oscuridad, que hablaba en serio.

_"Este idiota..."_

Afiló su visión, y solo podia comprobarlo. Conocía esa expresión.

Sus palabras no eran solo pedantería.

_"No puede estar hablando en serio"_

-Estoy hablando enserio. –Aclaró este que pareció haberle leído el pensamiento como si de un telépata se tratase, con envidiable aplomo que era fuente de indignación para el rubio, que se había preparado para recibir el golpe que le retribuiría el comienzo del ataque por su parte.

-¡Y yo también!- Dijo enojado. –Lo que dijiste en esa ocasión… ¡Yo ya lo he olvidado!

-Pero yo no.- Respondió Sasuke con seriedad que no pudo intimidar al rubio que tenia crispados los nervios.

-¡Pues yo si!- Chilló embravecido este. - ¡Y si es una broma déjalo ya, porque te informo que ha dejado de tener gracia desde que comenzó!

Los ojos del Uchiha se clarecieron en circunspecta seriedad pura, conservando una pose desconocida.

-Yo no estoy bromeando. Declaró. –En lo absoluto.- Ratificó tomando vuelo para acercarse a Naruto de nuevo, al parecer con las mismas intenciones iniciales.

Los pómulos de Naruto solo atinaron a hincharse.

-¡Ya para con eso!- Gritó mientras trataba de golpearle otra vez pero siendo su intento inconcreto esta vez por el otro, que con una facilidad que le impedía despeinarse un solo pelo si quiera, había detenido el golpe en el aire.

-No creas que porque quiero hacerlo contigo voy a dejar que me golpees dos veces- Le dijo el Uchiha mostrando un tinte amenazador que Naruto recordó conocer. –Y menos aun con esos golpes tan predecibles-

-¡Agh, ya no te aguanto mas!- Uzumaki, mas molesto que antes, no tardo mucho en intentar liberarse lo cual hizo en continuidad de su abolida palidez para después empujarle con la fuerza suficiente para que no avanzase mas y le dejase espacio para moverse con tranquilidad al intentarse irse, cosa que hizo en un dos por tres.

Claro, todo, sin antes gritarle un 'muy bien merecido' "Púdrete de una jodida vez¡Estupido!" para caminar con la firmeza de alejarse lo suficiente, a la vista tranquila del vengador, que no movió ni un centímetro mas después para acorralar al rubio.

Solo se quedó allí, viendo como el rubio se volvía para la aldea con su andar algo desgarbado por el enojo que trataba de contener y que liberaba pateando todo objeto sin vida (véase: piedras pequeñas, alguna lata de soda o desecho plástico)

Y todo sin ver una sonrisa siniestra esconderse en los labios ajenos, desapareciendo al soplo que dio el viento.

**XIII**

-Aquí tienes, Naruto-kun.- Una mano extendió el tazón con suavidad en la barra.

La voz de Ayame-san, la hija del viejo Ichiraku, se oyó amable en todo su dulce candor de jovenzuela.

Luego de atender al cliente de siempre, ella se dio la libertad de darle la espalda para terminar sus quehaceres de su rutina diaria de hoy, luego de dedicarle una candida sonrisa de agradecimiento - por venir continuamente a consumirle- a aquel que podía considerar casi como un hermano menor.

Ayama esperó de espaldas el ruidoso _"¡Arigatou, Ayame-neechan¡Ittedekimasu!" _y luego el sonido que hacían los palillos unidos al separarse y finalmente, al probar el primer bocado un halagador y mas que sincero _"¡Esta delicioso!"_ pero aquellas frasecillas alegres pronunciadas diariamente por los labios de aquel hablador muchacho de los rubios cabellos no llegó, ni tampoco el chasquido particular que hacían los palillos al distanciarse.

-¿Naruto-kun?- Llamó ella suavemente mientras le miraba disimuladamente de reojo, esperando que el chico estuviese ya devorando el platillo puesto estratégicamente delante suyo.

Pero la escena que espero ver retrataba todo lo contrario.

Aquel muchacho rubio que mantenía la mirada fija en la barra vacía de todo objeto de su archiconocido interés y provecho, jugueteaba con los palillos de comer, meneándolos, haciéndolos danzar entre sus inquietos dedos.

El tazón humeaba, quemante como el vapor que despide la brasa sumergida en el agua por instante. Su vapor que se alzaba, azuzador, ya no tenía los mismos efectos en el fan acérrimo del ramen.

Ni si quiera el exquisito olor de aquel platillo que aquel consideraba mas que un majar de reyes había logrado distraerlo de su ensimismamiento, ese tan poco característico de su habladora persona.

-¿Naruto-kun?- Llamo la muchacha volteándose hacia el distraído joven.

Sin embargo, aquella vocecilla dulce como ella sola, no tuvo el poder de sacar a quien tenia en frente de sus profundas cavilaciones.

-Ano…¿Naruto-kun¿Es que no piensas comer?- Cuestionó con amabilidad, mas el Uzumaki ni caso.

Frunció en el entrecejo, mas que extrañada.

-¿Naruto-kun, me escuchas?- llamó ella entonces por tercera vez, mientras pasaba una mano por el rostro ajeno para ver si, asi, podía atraer su ida atención, la cual parecía haber partido hacia tiempo hacia un lugar bastante lejano y lejos del alcance de cualquiera.

Pero las pupilas azules no tuvieron reacción alguna ante el movimiento que se presentaba en sus dominios.

Tan solo se podían mostrar perdidas en los movimientos volátiles que sus dedos hacían.

Sin que el rubio se diese cuenta uno de aquellos instrumentos se le resbaló de los dedos en pleno vuelo, y aquel, en solitario, en el rostro de la muchacha que no sabia que tenia en frente fue a parar, dándole de lleno en una parte sensible del rostro.

-¡Ittai!- Se quejo la muchacha tocándose la nariz, adolorida, dando pasos a tras con sus manos cubriendo su rostro y la parte agraviada de el, alejándose a tientas de su no agresor y en el avance chocando con una mesa.

Y Naruto, al escuchar el levísimo gemido que se inspiró y expiró en la boca de la mujer mayor y crónicamente el golpe, despertó.

Y vio a la muchacha quejarse adolorida mientras seguía cubriéndose el rostro.

-¡G-Gomen, Ayame-neechan!

**XIV**

Había estado buscándolo todo el día mientras se preguntaba en donde podría estar.

"Ichiraku" Se contestó con el mismo tono que se usa para responder algo obviamente mas que obvio.

Y aquel lugar era a donde sus pies se dirigían ahora.

Le vio allí, sentado, conversando alegremente con dependienta del lugar que le sonreía afectadamente, tal vez extrañada –como cualquiera- por la habitual sonrisa de su ruidoso amigo.

Una sonrisilla dulcemente azucarada por demás.

Se pregunto entonces porque es se había estado preguntando en donde esta ese idiota amigo suyo, si estableciendo innecesarias graficas se podía deducir que el 45 de su día se lo pasaba en ese lugar tan concurrido.

Sakura sonrió para si mientras se acercaba a pasos acelerados hacia el establecimiento, cuidando el paquete que llevaba abrazado consigo.

-¡Naruto!- Llamó.

El muchacho rubio pareció haber escuchado su llamado, por lo que volteo su rostro hacia donde provenía la conocida voz fémina.

-¡Ah, Sakura-chan!- Saludó feliz de la vida, mientras movía la mano hacia arriba en informal pero utilizada forma de saludo.

Ella corrió hasta el establecimiento y tomó un asiento al lado de muchacho que la miraba, no sin antes saludar a la dependienta, Ayame, con una tímida sonrisa que fue correspondida con ecuanimidad por esta.

-¡Baka, mira a donde has venido a parar¡He estado buscándote!- Exclamó ella tratando de sonar cansada y algo molesta pero al verle sonreír tan "zorrunamente" como el podía hacerlo, supo que su voz no concordaba si quiera un solo ápice con lo que había dicho.

-Gomeggomeg, Sakulag-hag essgquge-stuge…- Dijo el rubio tratando de explicarse entre palillos y fideos, esta vez causando molestia a Sakura.

-¡Traga bien!- Reclamó ella dándole un 'ligero' golpecito en la espalda, tan 'ligero' que Naruto de un solo bocado, tragó todo lo que llevaba en la boca.

Unos fuertes 'cof, cof' se escucharon de los labios manchados del kitsune, quien trataba de recuperar el aliento.

-Eh…- Musitó Ayame-san con una gotita en la cabeza al ver la escena tan graciosamente violenta, extrañada por la fuerza que Haruno mostraba sin, la mayoría de veces, caer en cuenta.

Decidió adentrarse en la tienda para ver si conseguía el pack medico, sin importarle dejarles allí, eran de confianza después de todo.

-Ugh.- Murmuró Naruto sintiendo su alma volver al cuerpo. Levantó su mirada para encontrar a Sakura con una mirada algo reprobatoria hacia el.

Sus ojos añiles inmediatamente se aguaron.

-¡Uh, que mala eres, Sakura-chan!- Dijo, haciendo un mohín de tristeza por la acción de la pelirosa.

La aludida tan solo se limitó a alzar una ceja con gracia tan propia de ella.

-No ha sido para tanto, exagerado…- Contestó ella, cerrando los ojos denotando indiferencia, y acentuándola mientras giraba su rostro hacia otro lado, ignorando el intento de berrinche del Uzumaki que amenazaba con iniciarse en esos acuosos ojillos.

Desde que su falsa inapetencia frenaba las continuas pataletas del rubio, había decidido utilizarla como una táctica infalible.

Pero, lo malo de aquello era que aquel berrinche se transformaba pronto en un suspiró molesto y agobiado.

Desde el rabillo del ojo, le vio como cruzaba los brazos, disgustado, con esa carita tan típica de el, cerrando los ojos completamente y en sus labios, aun cubiertos de esa sustancia que el tanto adoraba, una jeta dibujada.

Esa expresión tan peculiar que tenia cuando algo no le gustaba.

Y si una cosa no le gustaba era que le ignorasen.

Ya no podía resistirse.

-¡Venga, si era broma, Naruto!- Exclamó ella de repente tomándole por sorpresa, sonriéndole.

El sólo se limito a inflar los mofletes, y enseñarle la lengua, que se había infiltrado ya de entre sus labios cerrados y ahora se mostraba, rosada y ávida.

Sakura, ni corta ni perezosa le imitó con la misma soltura que el demostraba en ese infantil pero divertido acto.

Y de repente, algo vino a su mente.

-¡Ah, por cierto!- Comenzó a hablar mientras buscaba el paquete que había dejado en uno de los asientos adyacentes a ella. -Tenía un recado de Hokage-sama para ti.

-Ah¿Oba-chan?

Naruto no pareció inmutarse demasiado. Tal vez seria porque su paladar volvía a entretenerse con el sabor que tenían los fideos al deslizarse por su garganta.

-Si, _Hogake-sama_ – Corrigió ella, mirándole reprobatoriamente.

-Pues ella es la oba¿No?- Replicó el, sin mucha atención.

Sakura suspiró cerrando los ojos en acostumbrado ademán de negación ante el comportamiento siempre incorregible de su compañero de equipo. Naruto era imposible.

Para el, el que Tsunade fuese una gran ninja medico, uno de los reconocidos y poderosos _Densetsu no Sannin_ y la quinta Hokage de toda la aldea oculta de Konoha era menos que un titulo.

Para el siempre seguiría siendo la vieja mujer del cuerpo atractivo, la de los grandes pechos y la de peor suerte todo el continente - en cuanto al arte de apostar se tratase-.

Seh, toda aquella descripción corta encerrada en una sola persona cuya proporción corporal era aparentemente favorable para su edad _real_.

Y sin contar su característico mal humor.

Para Uzumaki Naruto, la Godaime seria siempre 'Oba-chan'

-En fin. – Dijo Sakura finalizando sus correctos pensamientos para empezar la ilación del tema en cuestión. – La cosa es que Hogake-sama te estaba buscando, creo que es sobre una nueva misión o algo así…-Termino distraída mientras colocaba el paquete encima de la barra.

Tan concentrada estaba en el estado actual de dicho paquete que no notó como la acción mecánica de consumir comida de Naruto se había suspendido ni bien había terminado de decir lo que había dicho.

Ni tampoco escuchó el leve repique que hicieron los palillos al deslizarse de los dedos quietos por primera vez en el día.

Ni tampoco noto como el rostro del rubio fue girándose hacia a ella, lenta y mecánicamente.

-Y eso… ¿Hace cuanto fue?- preguntó entonces el rubio, con la expresión facial del mismo Shikamaru.

-Ah, pues hace hora, mas o menos…- Fue la respuesta de la Haruno, que aun, minuciosamente seguía poniendo al prueba visual el estado de tal objeto en su poder.

La primera reacción que Uzumaki tuvo fue…o mas bien, la primera reacción que sus ojos tuvieron fue abrirse como dos huevos fritos.

Y era mas, la semejanza que sus ojos azules con las pupilas empequeñecidas tenían con los huevos fritos empezaba a resultar peligrosamente existente.

-¿Ha-hace un-una ho-ra?- Preguntó casi tartamudeando.

Deseó que la pelirrosa estuviese bromeando, como siempre que ponía esa cara y dejaba de prestarle atención.

-Sip. -Afirmó hace un ahora…o mas o menos.- Concluyó quitando por fin la mirada del paquete y dando un suspiro, aliviada de algo que a Naruto sencillamente no incumbía en lo mas mínimo.

Aquellas palabras le dieron a entender que no estaba jugando con el como la mayoría de las vaces.

-¿NANIIII?- Gritó, levantándose bruscamente. -¿¿Por qué no lo dijiste antes??- Cuestionó entre el enojo y la desesperación.

Sakura, que hasta ahora se había mostrado poco mutable, se limito a mirarlo con desentendimiento.

-Porque me olvide. –Contesto con la sequedad de la desatención de una reacción consentida fuera de la circunstancia vivida.

-¿¡Pero como te has olvidado!?- Preguntó de nuevo, otra vez alzando la voz. Aunque, claro, a veces no podía encontrarse la diferencia entre sus gritos y su forma habitual de dirigirle la palabra a alguien.

Sakura por un momento le miro, no entendiendo lo dicho.

-¡AGH, como me pude haber olvidado!- Grito ella tomándose de los cabellos.

-¡Eso mismo me pregunto yo dattebayo!- Le siguió el que también se tomaba de los cabellos con desesperación.

-¡Es tu culpa, Naruto!- Apresuró ella a señalar a un incrédulo Naruto al verse apuntado.

-¿M-mi culpa¡Demo, S-Sakura-chan TT!- Trató de decir pero no iba a ser escuchado.

-¡Si, si no me hubiese pasado todo el día buscándote esto no hubiese pasado!- Soltó ella de un tirón tomando el paquete con apuro. -¡Vamos!-le dijo con determinación para tomarle de la muñeca con dureza y salir corriendo del establecimiento detrás de una estela de humo.

-¡P-para Sakura-chan!- Exclamaba Naruto tratando de detenerle pero sencillamente el agarre de su amiga era fuerte.

Ayame, quien había oído los gritos de ambos muchachos, salió a ver que pasaba.

-Eh, Naruto-kun, matte-kudasai ¡Te has olvidado de…!- Intentó a gritarle pero, al verle ya tan lejos supo que era mas que imposible el que fuese escuchada.

Suspiró haciendo un gesto de comprensiva incredulidad.

Se había olvidado de pagar, otra vez.

* * *

**N/A:** Si alguien quiere matarme, que lo haga ahora que no me voy a dejar después eh?...Nah, dudó mucho que quieran gastar su tiempo en amenazas, sicarios y gaseosa para borrar mi rastro sanguíneo en la autopista, considerando de que tampoco soy un punto demasiado efectivo, en fin…después de años luz que actualizo y… ¡15 paginas! Lo cual no es mucho…Y si les pareció mucho les digo que entonces este fic seria una muestra muy clara de que "La cantidad no es necesariamente calidad", ya me confirmareis vosotros si es que llegaron aquí sin tener deseos de cerrar la pagina o pincharle "atrás", ya sea salteándose reglones o párrafos enteros xD, bueh, algunos puntos:

**Ichi:** Milagro que me anime ha actualizar, ya veis que hierva mala nunca muere, y es que todo es gracias al dia del trabajador sino posiblemente hubiesen visto esto la semana entrante y (no se si decir 'lo mejor' o 'lo peor' de todo) todo vino de mis dedos hacia el word de tres patadas, y mas que inspiración es aburrimiento hecho desvarío literario.

**Nii:** Cada vez siento que este fic ha dejado seguir el camino previsto, cada vez mas largo (para lo pensado, ya veis, se suponía que tendría tan solo 4 chaps) y con menos sentido de la ilación de diálogos, porque…¡Vamos! Mira que seguir diálogos tras dialogo entre tanto texto que fue producto de cortisimos disparates pero que no terminan aportando mucho a la cuestión en si, agh, incluso también mas OOC¡Yada! Me odio por eso XD

**San:** Agradezco de corazón a esas personas que dejaron reviews –por gusto o que si no- en los anteriores capitulos anteriores, es lindo lo de los halagos y eso y es mas lindo responderlos, también agradecer a las personas que llegaron hasta aquí –esquivando todo tipo de obstáculos como aburrimiento y demases de los que yo siempre soy presa-

**Yo:** Creo que vendrían solo tres o dos capítulos mas (vamos, para no alagar la cosa y terminar por primavera vez un proyecto de este tipo) asi que para quien siga esto, aguante! –Vamos, bromeo- Lo que si es seguro un lemon (Aunque imagínense, puff) Si, ya se, el fic perdió todo lo basado en el manga, mea culpa mas lastima el potencial, tsk.

¡Hasta la próxima!

**Seiji-kun.**


End file.
